Forbidden Stars
by xYuna
Summary: Not connected to the Race. One Princess, and one commoner, both deeply in love with each other. Can one of them confess it as first, before marriage calls to her? This love is forbidden, but it wont stop them from being in love.. AikkaEva -FINISHED-
1. Chapter 1

**Aah! I new story!**

**Forbidden Stars**

**Chapter 1**

Eva stared out of the window, looking at the people who worked for her, or worked for there own meals. Easy to make a difference between the two, she could see over to the plaza of the palace easily. And she could see the village to, if she just watched over the forest.

She envied them.

People who can just live out there lives, and only have to work for several hours. People who can do almost anything. She wanted their freedom.

And she knew people envied her for her life. But life as a princess wasn't just all glamour and happiness.

Imagine how you would feel if people get in at 8'am EVERY morning to say that you must awake, getting dressed for breakfast.

No, you can pick own clothes, clothes that are comfortable. You have to wear a corset, so tight you cant breath, with a dress that is even more tighter.

She doesn't even know why she is still alive. Though, the convinced her father to not put the corset to the highest level, since she past out last time she did.

Now it may sound she hated her life, but that wasn't all true. She just didn't liked some things of it. Like the other prince's and princess's. They always picked on her. True, she was the youngest of the family, even her brother was older. But he died.

And to them she was to boyish. She loved doing things that a princess cant do. Once a princess said to a friend of herself, that Eva was too caught up in physical activities and learning to truly be a part of their circles.

Grin at that. Who says she wants to be a part of their circles?

Most of her friends were just fakes, always being nice to her because she is a princess.

A knock on the door. "Princess, are you descent?"

Eva looked at herself. She was still in her riding clothes. About 15 minutes ago she got back of a ride with her favourite horse, Molly.

"I am. Come inside." She replied. Quickly she put a lock of her hair back in it's position. A maid, called Susie came in. Eva knew her for her whole life, and she preferred to call her Susie in place of Susan.

When she was small, she never managed to say Susan. So she discovered Susie.

"Susie, what a surprise." Eva smiled when she said it. She liked her. Susie smiled at her nickname. "My lady, the king wishes to see you."

"I said it a hundred time, don't call me My Lady, your highness, Princess.. I'm Eva. Else I'm not responding the next time!"

Susie chuckled at the stubbornness of the princess. "Of course Eva. I'm pleased to call you that way."

"That's better. Why does my father wishes to see me?" She asked. Susie replaced herself a bit. "There is someone here for you."

"Who?"

"A certain cousin of yours."

Eva thought for a while.

No.. it cant be!

She grinned widely, and Susie grinned back. "YES!" Eva shouted as she hurried out of her bed-room, down the stairs, a bit unhandy, and shot right into the main room, where her parents looked down at her surprised. "That was quick." A male voice said.

Eva spotted her cousin. "JORDAN!" She squeaked as she ran right into a hug with him. Jordan chuckled. "Hey, I haven't been away that long!"

"You should know."

* * *

After some talking Jordan found himself excusing to Eva to go back to the palace, cause he knew Eva would stay here for a while. Eva smiled at him, and Jordan left.

"What to do on a free day.." She already changed in one of the dresses, since it was necessarily.

She stood up with no effort, heading for the stables, where she could here some whistling. Some horses whinnied when she past by, and she petted them smiling. "Hello boys." She said to them.

"Hello princess." She suddenly heard when she arrived with the horse named Angus.

Her eyes widened and she jumped back, hand before her mouth.

"Too bad you don't scream so easily." The voice said again. Out of the stable of Angus came a boy, a bit taller then her. The Nourasion smiled at her.

"Aikka.. I should have know."

Aikka and Eva were friends for a long time. It wasn't rare that Nourasions were on Earth here. Nourasia and Earth are allies, and Aikka's family went to this place on Earth a long time ago.

Unfortunately, his mother died 2 years after his birth. His father was still alive, and worked in the kitchen (first he worked in the stables too). Aikka could have worked there to, but since he proclaimed he had no business with cooking, Eva's father Donald (xD) Wei aloud him to work at the stables.

But back to herself and Aikka. They had been friends since Eva was 5, and Aikka was 7.

It happened on a different way then normal, but she would never regret that day.

* * *

_Eva pouted. She was so not in the mood for this today. Yes, she wanted a pony to ride on, but she just didn't slept this whole night._

"_But I wanna go back in bed." She said with a pout. Her mother, Maya Wei kneeled for her. "Sweetie, just remember you're going to have your own pony today."_

"_And I don't want a pony, but a horse!"_

"_You're to small for it."_

"_So.. you can put me on it!"_

_Maya chuckled. Her daughter was very stubborn, in many ways. When her parents talked to the main-boss of the stables, she went out on discovery. She saw many beautiful horses, but none of them were interesting her. She didn't wanted a pony. They're so small. She wants a horse! Where she can ride on forever!_

_Suddenly she saw it. A big stable at the end of the path, she knew what was in there. She quickly ran to it, while a few locks of her messy black hair got free. She opened the door from the stable and watched. _

_A very young horse, she knew it must be 5 months, or less. It was such a beauty! The horse was totally black, with a tangled strip on her head, with dark manes and a white mark on her back where the saddle must be._

"_You like her?" A young voice said. Eva turned around quickly, aware that someone was watching her watching at the horse._

_No fear, she said to herself, it was just a Nourasion kid. She nodded in reply. "Yes, she's pretty." She remained polite, knowing that the boy may not recognize her as a Princess in her pink dress._

"_She's born 4 months ago. We don't really have a name for her." He said while he walked over to the horse and petted it. _

_Eva looked at the horse, enjoying that it got attention. "And your name is?" Eva asked him. "I'm Aikka, my father works here." He said. His head turned to her. "What's your name?"_

"_I'm Eva." She said in a simple reply. Aikka seemed to think for a moment._

"_Oh! But then you.. then you must be.." He quickly dropped himself on the ground in a kneeling-way. "Forgive me, my Princess." He said._

_Eva chuckled. "No need. I said I was named Eva. Princess is a rare name for a child, don't you think?"_

_Aikka aloud himself to smile a bit at the humour of the young princess. "I guess."_

_Eva thought. "Wait." She ran off. Aikka frowned. 1 minute or less later she came back, and her mother was with her this time, so Aikka again dropped himself._

"_Stand up silly." Eva said happily. "Mom, this is Aikka! He works here." Meanwhile, Aikka did what she said. "Mommy! I want that horse..! It's just small! Not bigger then a pony!"_

_The queen seemed to think. She looked at Aikka. Aikka knew what she wanted to ask. "She's not aggressive, it's a full nice horse, and she loves to get attention. I think the Princess can give it even too much."_

_Maya smiled. He had no idea how much he was right at that point. _

_She said something to Eva, but because of the distance and the softness of the voice, Aikka couldn't hear a thing. _

_The queen left again, and Eva walked into the stable, not caring much for the dirt in there. "You were planning to give it a name?"_

"_It would be my honour to let you do it."_

"_Is Molly okay?"_

"_Sure."_

_Eva smiled widely. "You can ride?" Aikka nodded. "Care to learn me in my free time?"_

_Aikka smiled to. "It would be my pleasure."_

_Her mother called that she can have lunch. Eva quickly ran out the stable. But in a second she thought of something and got back._

"_Hey.. want to join me for lunch?"_

_Aikka stiffened, not sure how to respond. "Er.. Okay.. I guess?"_

_She chuckled, Aikka liked the sound. "You're nice." She said. "I like you."_

* * *

Good times. Since then they always rode together, for a picnic or if they wanted to swim. He was her best friend, and she could tell anything to him. And even if he dared to call her Princess, or anything else, she could slap him right in his face.

Boy, Aikka knew that. He only called her Princess in several jokes or if he was in the presence of royalty or/and her parents. But alone or in a village she was Eva for him.

Aikka looked at her dress. "I see you want to go ride again?" Knowing that those dresses was one of her favourite riding-dresses if she had to wear one.

Eva nodded. "I thought you prepared picnic!"

"I did, but I didn't knew that you would come already."

"Well, I was bored."

* * *

Eva drove Molly faster. A soft laugh escaped her lips. "Come on, you can do better!" She yelled at Aikka who was just a little behind her.

Aikka drove Angus forward, till he was next to her. "Yes, I can. But I think you would like it if you won."

"Oh, don't play that game!" She chuckled. Aikka grinned. "Fine." And again he drove Angus forward, Eva did the same with Molly.

* * *

"So you're cousin is back?" Aikka asked when he put the blanket on the ground. Eva sat down gracefully. "Yes, and I'm so happy of it! Since.. Koji died I haven't really talked good to anyone, and then you were gone to a sale to!"

"Hey, I was only gone for 3 days."

"Well, it felt like an eternity."

Aikka smiled. He thought those 3 days were horrible to. If he counted it right, Eva and him had a talk every day, and did something every 2 days. But there were weeks they did something together every day.

"And, what did your father prepared today?" she asked with a grin.

Aikka acted to be offended. "Hey! I did it myself!"

Eva looked at him.

"Mostly then. My father only helped."

"It's okay, I don't care." She smiled at him. Aikka shook his head in annoying, and emptied the back.

* * *

**Well, this is quit different :l…**

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With no effort Eva got herself out of the dress, popped herself in her night clothes, and lied down in bed.

Today sure was one of those days that you become lazy. She absolutely did nothing exciting. Like most of days. Everyone is keeping an eye on you. And if you don't got guards, you were expected to tell exactly where you were going, with who, when you'll be back, what you will buy or eat.

Pff..

She would rather go somewhere whenever she wanted it. Live adventures. But no, if there is something dangerous here, a guard will protect her. She almost got used to it.

And she didn't want that.

With a sigh she tugged the blankets closer, as she realized she had let the window open. With a jump she got out of her bed again, and walked over to the window.

She leaned down a bit, as she watched at the grass-fields not very far from here. She can remember she run there, when she was little. Playing hide and seek with Aikka.

Sure, mom and dad know she had a close relationship with Aikka. But they don't really believe it when they say they're not in love with each other.

That's a parents job, always be worried. But the king knew how to solve it. Eva was soon 16, then it was legal to marry.

Her mother, the queen, thought different. Her husband has plans to arrange a wedding for her little girl. The queen herself would love it if she could choose someone.

But, then again.. the queen herself hasn't chose who to marry. It was already arranged before she knew it.

Not that she doesn't loves her husband. But there are 3 ways of loving. Loving your family, loving your soul mate, or loving your friend.

And this case.. well, it was between loving your friend and loving your family. Not real love. Maya knew that she would rather chose her husband herself, but she cant say she regret it. After all, she became a queen of a whole land!

She just wasn't sure Eva was going to give up her freedom.

Meanwhile, Eva shut the window just before she heard a whistle. She peeked her head out again. Aikka grinned up to her. "Making a late night Eve?" In his hands were a few robes, and a horse followed him.

"Not to late." She said grinning back. "Who's the beauty?"

"Our newest prize!" He said petting the horse on the head. "Her name is Kiona."

"Again?"

"Kiona."

"Super. Nice name. And she is meant to be for.." Eva questioned. Aikka smiled again. "For you _mademoiselle_! But she's pregnant, so you have to wait a little longer before you can first try her."

"How long?"

"I'm not quit sure, they didn't told me. But looks to her belly.. I think a few more weeks, till 2 months."

Eva was quiet for a second. "Are you going to sleep?" She asked softly. Aikka shook his head. "Nope, I'm not done with the stables yet, gotta clean them first."

"In this hour?"

"Orders."

Again she thought. "Okay, wait a second." Eva said. Aikka saw her disappearing from the window, and a few seconds later she appeared again. She smiled, as she opened her window further.

With ease she stepped on the rim of the walls, and climbed down by the help of a plant. The last step she almost fell, so Aikka left the horse alone to catch her, what wasn't necessary. This caused that he felt down with her on top. "Very smart idea Aikka." She laughed. Aikka smiled. "Cant blame me for trying."

They both got up again, and after Eva inspected the horse from wherever her beauty was, they walked over to the stables.

Molly made an incredible hard sound when Eva came in. Eva smiled. Luckily she didn't wore a dress like normal times. She just grabbed some easy clothes. The shirt was made of a dress that was to small for her. A scissors and Eva can do miracles. And the pants was made by a maid in the palace, not for her, but for her brother. She took it when he died. It was comfortable. And her hairs weren't in the normal way. **(BTW: she has longer hairs then in OSR, and it's curly.)** Normal way, meant that it was all fashioned up. Nope, it was tight up in a lose ponytail over her shoulder.

Aikka had to admit, she still looked stunning. Even without the glamour of her body.

"You do Molly's? She tries to kick me when I get in."

"Cause she don't want you to find our secret." Eva said winking. Aikka didn't bothered further, there were many things he didn't knew. And he was glad for it.

With a few stuff Eva opened the door, got in, and was attacked by a puppy-eye scene of Molly. "Dear lords, what have you done now…" Eva said when she saw it. Molly didn't respond. She just continued to watch. Eva understood where it was about. "You're so not getting something to eat." Okay, eyes were normal, as Eva walked in further, and started to clean.

* * *

Eva grinned, they were done. "Any idea of how late it is?"

"Well, to late for you. I thought you would be in your bed now, sleeping and have princess dreams."

"Like..?" she asked a bit suspicious.

"About me, of course." He said it like it was one of the most normal things in the world. Eva however, blushed. She soon got a grip on herself again, and responded. "And you're dreams?"

"Guess about what." Aikka said sneaky.

"About Lisionna." Aikka shuddered. Lisionna. It was the daughter of a friend of his mother. She was.. ugly. To say it in one word. And she liked him. While he tried to escape. Good luck Eva helped him once, she pretended that he was her boyfriend. And when Lisionna knew that Eva was a princess, and Aikka would be the next prince, to her thoughts, she never came back again. Of course that had something to do that they left to another country. Never she contacted. It was hilarious.

Eva smiled, she got him there. "I was thinking of another person." Aikka continued, looking straight forward. Eva grinned as she jumped for him, causing Aikka to turn from direction.

"Who?" She said giggling. Aikka didn't respond, he also closed his eyes. Eva punched him softly on the arm. "Who?!" She asked again. Aikka had reached his little house next to the stables, and opened the door already.

He wasn't prepared for the extra body weight. Eva nearly jumped him over, screaming. "WHO?!"

Aikka quickly covered her laughing mouth. "Idiot! They're gonna hear you!" This didn't stopped Eva's laughter.

With another sound, all blood drain of Eva's face, as she silenced immediately.

"Who's out there?"

It was one of the most-hated guards under the teens and kids. Lord Toros. He was a very big man, with very black hair, and very light eyes. Like a cat.

He was terrifying. She had nightmares of him when she was young. Sure she will be grounded if she was caught by him. Aikka quickly recovered his state as he pulled Eva inside, and pushed her right into the corner. "Stay there and be as quiet as possible." She nodded when she covered her mouth, making sure she wouldn't outburst in a laugh.

Aikka quickly made his clothes look like he had a dream. His hair got ruffled up to. A loud bonk came on his door. He ignored it first.

Then another bonk. Another ignore.

Then 2 bonks right behind each other. Aikka's voice turned sleepy. "Wai..t.." he said, as he made a sound like he just came out of his bed.

He opened the door, looking up. "Toros. What brings you here?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Someone here with you?"

"Well, I could use some company. But I'm not that lucky." He joked. Toros looked in his house a bit. It wasn't big. It had a bed, a kitchen. Aikka bathed in the palace.

"All right then. Good night."

"Night."

The door shut with a slam. Eva wait to come out till she was sure he wasn't there anymore.

"Eva?" She heard when she couldn't hear footsteps. Her hand raised. Another few seconds. The footsteps were back. That bastard. He doesn't trust him! But they faded away again. She came out. Aikka smiled. "Never trust a guard."

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Eva practically yelled. But she made sure it wasn't loud to hear. Aikka grinned. Eva continued babbling. "You should join a theatre? What are you doing here?!" She regret that she said it.

She knew exactly why he was her.

"Forget that." Eva continued. Aikka shrugged. "No big." She smiled. Aikka blinked at her, and then mentioned to his bed. "I should go sleeping, gotta get up early tomorrow." He explained.

Eva nodded. "I will go then.." She felt that the silence that was there uncomfortable, but she shrugged it of with a wink. "Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

A knock on the door. Silence. Another knock on the door. Another silence.

Again, the third knock knocked.

Eva sighed, got her head out of her pillow, opened her mouth..

"In."

The maid came in with her breakfast on a plate. Eva frowned. "Breakfast at bed. What are they up to?"

Ellie laughed. "Nothing, they ordered me to make lunch on bed for you."

"Lunch?" Eva asked, not quite awake. Then she widened her eyes. "Is it already afternoon?!"

She nodded. "You slept long, and when we tried to wake you, you threw your brush to me." She chuckled. "So we decided to let you sleep for another hour or 2."

"But why on bed?"

"The king and the queen are visiting one of their royal friends."

"Which?"

"They did not said."

Eva nodded, and dropped herself in her heavenly soft pillows again. Today was again a lazy day. Maybe she should go ride in the village, just looking around a bit.

* * *

After finishing the cleaning up in the stable of Dusty, Aikka took a deep breath. It was a hot day today, and working in the stables wasn't getting any better.

Aikka figured that the king and queen were gone, and no guard will come in here. Eva would probably gone with her parents. So he took his shirt off. Normally he was forbidden to do it, but hey, no one's around.

A cat walked by the stables, looking around a bit. The horses didn't care, there were allot of cats here.

Aikka also didn't mattered, as long as the cat didn't hurt the horses. A drip of sweat fell of his face, and he rubbed it with his hand.

He again grabbed his rake and started to push the hay out of Kiona's stable. Since he was to caught up in his work, he didn't heard the giggling behind him.

"You know you're defying one of the laws." A female voice said. Aikka quickly turned around, and sighed relieved. It was only Eva. It wasn't that bad, they'd swim together often.

Eva decided to make it a joke. "But hey, it's hot here.. for me it's 2 times."

Aikka blushed. "That's so unfair." Eva smiled. "Just put your shirt back on before I'll jump on you." She said with a devilish grin.

Aikka sighed and bowed for his shirt. In a second he got it on again.

"So.." Aikka said. "How's it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eva dropped herself in the soft, warm hay. Her parents weren't here, so she didn't cared how she looked. Secretly she watched Aikka working. Even with his shirt on her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't help it.

And as long no one knew it was fine.

She knew he liked her too.. but she didn't knew he liked her that much he really loved her. So she never admit it. For him she's more.. family.

"Very charming." Aikka said when he grinned at her. Eva knew exactly what he meant. "Okay, where is it."

He flushed. "Oh.. well.. you know.." he startled. Slowly he pointed to his chest. Eva looked down. "How did it came in there? Seriously.." she said as she got that hay out of the buttons on her chest.

She leaned back again, automatically stretching her legs and arms. If you don't get up in time, or to early, you will get lazy or tired. Now she was lazy. Happy she didn't had anything today. She yawned, in the same time Aikka did. "Yep, owe me a drink." She said it before he could. He grinned at her. "Anytime you want Princess."

She smiled. "And how long will the work take? It's hot, and there is a very nice pool just a few minutes off this place." She said, trying to make it sound seductively on a weird way. Aikka chuckled. "15 minutes till an half hour. Promise."

Eva made a un-promising sound and petted Kiona who just flopped his head out of the stable and down, to smell Eva's hair.

* * *

Eva got of her horse Molly easily, as she just let him graze in the field. She didn't cared if Molly run away, cause the area around the whole castle was guarded. Only with the walls. So Molly couldn't get away. Not that she would. They loved each other to much.

Aikka got of to, placing a bag on the ground and looking at the lake. "It's been to long since we came here." He said.

Eva felt a joke coming up. "Who knows what's in the water now?" Aikka smiled. "All kind of.. sharks.. waiting for you to come! Waiting for your delicate soft legs to bite in." he chuckled. Eva pretended to be frightened, as she unbuttoned her dress to her swimming clothes (AN: No idea how that looked in that year, so don't ask.) "At least I got a strong stable-boy to save me."

Aikka grinned. "Hey, I made a deal with the sharks." And he jumped in. Eva however, acted like the young sweet girl, as she yelled at him when he surfaced; "Is it cold?"

"No, it's body temperature." Aikka lied. Eva glared at him. "You're so lying."

Otherwise she didn't cared, actually, as she jumped in making a pleasuring sound.

* * *

Eva now sat on the rim of the ground, with her feet in the water. Her hairs were in a very easy braid, which caused a few lose locks fall free before her face because they weren't long enough. Aikka found her the prettiest at that kind off moments. When she was just herself.

He dropped the towel and sat next to her. "What would happen when I'll push you in the water right now?" He asked with a devilish grin.

She glanced at him through the water. "You'll end up in a lonely cell." She answered, like it was the most normal thing ever.

"I don't believe you." He replied.

"I would believe me." Eva chuckled. Aikka seemed to think for that moment. Then he got up. Eva had no clue what he would be doing, and for her own safety she turned around, seeing him going to the horses. Slowly he got both of them. He let Molly stand with Eva, and he got on his horse Angus himself. Eva glanced at him confused.

"What're you doing.." She questioned, but before she could fulfil her sentence completely, he jumped in the water with the horse, causing such a big splash that Eva got wet.

Her mouth was wide open, shocked.

"Oh, you're so going to regret that."

With a swift move she was on Molly to, but since she had no dress on, she sat like the guys did, much easier, and drove her forward.

Molly was happy to comply, and jumped in the water eagerly.

* * *

When the horses and themselves were dry a bit more, Eva and Aikka drove back to the palace. Meanwhile they were talking about little things. Aikka suddenly sounded enthusiastic, so Eva turned her head a bit more.

"Kiona is having her baby soon, I'm really looking forward." He said. Eva sighed. He loves the horses almost to much. "How're you planning to call it?" She asked sweetly.

Aikka thought for a moment. "I think G'dar is a nice name."

Eva returned her eyes on the path. "That's a rare name. Where did you get that one from?"

"I read it in a book."

"Which?" She questioned.

"Oh, one in Nourasion, it was my favourite when I was young. The beetle is called G'dar there."

"Oh yes." Eva seemed to remember. "You've got large beetles on your planet." Aikka had a glint in his eyes. "When I get back on my planet, I will get one of those beetles, and call it G'dar to."

Eva was a bit sad when he said this, she didn't wanted him to return to his planet..

"Aren't they wild?"

"Yes, but our people are already busy of making them like horses, only flying."

There was short silence again, and they both stopped for a while when they reached the rim of where they walked, looking over the palace and the forest behind it. Further away was another village.

The sun shined brightly on the fields, and it looked amazing. Eva sighed. "You're thinking about leaving to Nourasia?" She asks softly.

Aikka didn't answered yet. He had heard her sadness, and he wasn't to happy about it too. "I.." He started. "I want to know how it is there." He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of pine-trees. He remembers how Eva smells. Lavender.

"Not that I will go this year, I don't have enough money yet."

Eva looked at the palace, and seemed to make a decision. "If you really want to go to your planet.. I would gladly give you the rest of the money you need."

Finally, that was out.

Aikka looked at her, first shocked, later sweet. "No, I wont want to leave that soon. And I prefer earning it myself. But hey, thanks."

Somehow Eva was glad to hear that. But she wasn't going to say it.  
"Come, let's go back." And she drove Molly to her left, heading down to the fields.

* * *

**Shalala.. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy en review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, it has been waaaaaaay too long! ****I know! I'm SORRY! I beg for your forgiveness. But since I've got vacation for 3, I repeat 3, whole weeks now, and I'm home alone at the moment so no one will notice what I am doing, I'm going to make a very interesting chapter! So enjoy! Oh, and for the grammar mistakes with the sentences, it's supposed to be most off it, cause it's a old story. Sorry if it confuses you. Of course I make some mistakes, I'm not perfect.**

**Chapter 4**

Eva woke up early the morning. Quickly she jumped out of her bed to grab a book. A Nourasion book yes, but it was translated in French, and she could read it. She had got it from Aikka, and she was eager to read it all. She knew, that there were more versions of this one. Nourasions learned a few languages of Earth. English, also used for America, French, Russian, Swedish, Korean, Spanish, Greek and Chinese. It was allot, but Eva had to remember most of them too. She only did not had Korean and Chinese, but in place of it she had Latin and Italian.

She dropped herself on her bed again, put the sheets loosely around her body, shook the pillows till they were comfortable and opened the book.

* * *

With the sleeve of his shirt he removed the sweat of his forehead. Yes, it was almost winter, but damn, did he got it hot. He was woken up early at some panic noises of the stables. He knew, of course, that one of the horses was pregnant, and he rushed over, only to find out it was a male horse named Jack who's leg was stuck in a nasty hole in the wood. 

So, he had gave up his night and bandaged the poor horse's leg, which Jack was very grateful for.

And since he wouldn't get sleep anymore anyway, he started working already, on what he guessed 4 o'clock. Maybe he could spend more time with Eva today.

It was around 8 o'clock, and a few guards were already replaced by others, and Aikka knew the royal family would be on table for breakfast now. Luckily, Aikka had food in his house, so he ate already. He mostly had the bad luck that he didn't had food anymore and had to go to the village with a annoying stomach.

But he did knew he had to go there today or tomorrow.

* * *

Eva didn't really had a appetite the morning, as she played a bit with her food. Her mother looked at her amused. "It's been a while since you only ate the things you actually liked, you know that darling?" 

Eva realized her mom was talking to her, nudged her head up, and smiled. "Yes, but I'm not really hungry now. Better can fulfil my taste then my stomach."

Her father shook his head, he didn't found it responsible. She didn't ate the vegetables. "But I think you don't really look healthy Eve," Donald Wei used her nickname, she had since she was a small child. "Have you noticed the dark circles around your eyes."

Yes, unfortunately that had been true. She hasn't slept good the last 3 days. "I know, father, but I can assure you it's the case that I haven't slept to well last days."

"Having trouble with nightmares, love?"

"Not really, I'm not having any dreams at all. However I don't find that important. It's just hard to get asleep, and harder to sleep out." She grinned when she said the last sentence. Her father took her up for one second more, then returned to his breakfast. Maya smiled at her daughter. "Why don't you take off from your duty's today? Get some rest, ride some on Molly, just do it calm on."

Eva chuckled. Me and calm? Never!

"Thanks mother, I appreciate that."

* * *

Eva played a bit with the hay she sat in. It was much more comfortable then those seats. "So I was thinking.. I can almost understand my father wants me to marry soon, since I'm almost 16, so legal to marry." She frowned and moved her head a bit to her shoulder, Aikka knew she was thinking. "But maybe I can let it wait for another year. I mean, even if I get a fiancée, I will probably not know him and I dó want to know him!" She said, still a frown on her face. 

Aikka didn't really responded. He hated this subject.

"Maybe you wont even get wed." He softly joked, though it sounded serious. Eva smiled at him, but she heard the serious voice too. She just responded.

"Well, that would be really pathetic. I'm not that ugly, am I?"

_Especially not for me._ Aikka thought a bit depressed.

"Anyway, what kind off guy would be right for me? Your words right, not what my father said once." She rememberd the time she was playing around with Aikka, she was 10, and they were hugging when she had to leave, her father had told them that Aikka should be more polite to her to be a good man for her. Aikka had furiously blushed then, even when he was 12.

Eva luckily thought nothing of it, but since they met each other Aikka already had her in a special place of his heart. And she was increasing it. Unfortunately for him.

"Let me see." Aikka started, to get his thoughts back on the right place. "As long as I like him, he's good for ya." He said, a hint of humour in his voice.

Eva smiled. "So actually no one?" She knew how Aikka worked with people. He could get along, but he never really got friends. Only with Eva and her family. He only had 2 friends outside of it, and that was the son of the baker and a friend who worked in the trading business.

Aikka faked a grin to her. "Ha-ha, very funny. You should be careful with your words, Princess. You might just be right."

Eva frowned during her smile. "The Aikka with his smart opinions." She said, like she was announcing someone.

Aikka smiled secretly at her. But Eva kept on talking. "Anyway, when I got a fiancée, you'll meet him immediately and you'll be friends with him, else I'll kill you."

Aikka didn't respond, only made a sound, cause he knew he could never be friends with hér fiancée.

This time Eva indeed sensed his anger. She replaced herself a bit, so she was facing him a bit better.

"Aikka, what is it? You don't seem very happy."

Aikka almost want to snap something offending out, but he held it back. Best friends or not, this wás the Princess, and she had full control of you.

"It's nothing. Didn't slept good."

"You too?"

Uncomfortable silence. Eva stood up, standing behind Aikka, hugging him from behind, like she used to do when Aikka was sad or angry. He stiffened at the contact, she hadn't done that anymore since 2 years.

"I don't know what is going on, Ai, but please don't be angry." She said in an almost begging voice.

Aikka also realized she had called him with his nickname, which they both laughed about a long time when they were kids.

Kids. When they were Kids.

And now they were grown up.

Horrible.

Aikka allowed himself to grab her hands, in a reaction for her hug. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit irritated."

He could feel Eva's breath in his neck, she was not taller then him, but she stood on her toes. In reality he was 5,91 inches longer then her. Though it wasn't intimidating for Eva at all.

* * *

Eva dropped her brush. She had been SO bored, she had completely fashioned her hairs. She normally didn't do it, she didn't had anything important at the moment. She already returned Aikka's book, since she read that one too. He grinned at her saying that she red fast, and promised to get her a book of the village about some interesting subjects. She had smiled by it and thanked him, returning him the money later. 

Now she felt more alone then ever. Her parents were to that mysterious royal people again, Aikka was in the village, and Susie had a day off.

Of course she could go and ride, but she preferred to ride with Aikka.

And her cousin was already back in his country.

How frustrating.

She decided to clean her room from stuff she didn't need, and searched through all letters, drawings, clothes, shoes, books, fashioning things, till her eyes fell on a few letters.

She remembered them, as a smile crept up. It were letters from Aikka to her, when Aikka was gone for a week.

They had missed each other badly, and Eva even felt asleep crying once. Of course, she was just 8 then.

Her mother supported her by doing nice things, but her father seemed to be a bit depressed by it. She picked up the letters, and red them global. They were about what they have done, with who they had done things, how've they dreamed about stuff, how they've survived the whole week without each other. They were all addressed to, Sweet Eva.

Her heart fluttered.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock PM, and it was starting to get dark a bit, since it was close to winter. Winter was usually beautiful here, full of snow and peace. But it was freezing cold. At least she slept in a warm room, she could imagine how it is for Aikka, in that cold little house. 

Eagerly to run out of the palace to some nice place, Eva had accepted the offer to visit her aunt, who lives at the other side of the village. When she prepared Molly she knew Aikka was still gone, and the horses kicked the doors for food.

Oh, what the heck, Eva thought, as she quickly fed them all. Eva quickly glanced at Kiona's belly. She had seen pregnant women enough, but when she was still small, under the age of 10, Eva found it rare that they had big belly's. There was a time that she even asked to her Mother;

_Mom, does a baby come from the food they eat? Cause I don't see another way to get the baby in!_

Her mom had flushed by the moment saying she would learn it when she was older. And there she was, 11 years old, experiencing the horrible explanation of how a baby gets in a belly of a woman. She hadn't slept for one day.

And when she heard how it hurt to make the baby and to give birth to the baby, she wanted to become a non. Of course it was impossible, and she turned to her brains again when she was 13, and saw her little niece. So cute, with little hands poking out to grab a lock of Eva's hair. Eva loved Mary Kathleen, who she preferred to call Mary K. Her niece was already 4, and could easily say stuff. She loved to call Eva, Eff. It was her Eff and her Eff alone.

Her aunt, Mary Grace, the mother of Mary K, loved Eva as well. She was her favourite aunt, and she often visit them. Mostly with her family or with Aikka.

She remembered how embarrassed she was when her aunt had mentioned that Aikka was a cute boy for Eva.

But the sentence now.. it seemed like a dream. Though a complicated one.

She got on Molly quickly, and drove her out of the stable. She preferred a horse, cause a landau would draw so much attention. It would be the same anyway, but she felt more comfortable on a horse, alone.

At least the people wont think she's a fed up rich bitch.

Most of the kids who usually played on the street were looking at her with big eyes. Eva couldn't help but smile, and their eyes lit up, like they had experienced a miracle.

Though, when she went a bit further it became later, and the children were called inside for dinner. She had assisted to dine with her aunt and uncle, since it was only one hour to one and a half hour ride.

When she passed the bakery, Theodore waved at her smiling. Eva couldn't help but have curiosity, as she stopped Molly, got off and walked into the bakery.

"Hi Theodore." She said smiling. Theodore bowed quickly, but he was used to call her Eva, since he was spending much time with Aikka. Eva didn't mind, she loved it when people dared to call her with her fore name. "Hello Eva. What brings you here?"

"Er.." Eva thought. "I was looking for Aikka, more. Maybe he was here. Did you saw him?"

Theodore thought, when he did he leaned into one of the tables. "Yes, he was here, merely an half hour ago. Not to buy bread, he did that sooner. Something about a problem."

Eva's eyebrows went high. "Really? Did he told you where he went?" Eva was educated enough to not ask for the problem.

Theodore doubted. "Well, he told me not to tell anyone.."

"He's not smart." Eva said. "I order you to tell me." She asks with a sweet smile that made him grin.

"Okay, you won. He was picking up some stuff in some stores and he would go to The Cannon then."

The Cannon was a place where you can, hang out, drink something, alcohol or not, and it was a perfect place to talks about things you want to have secret.

Eva frowned. "Thanks. If you see him, can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"And say what?"

"Uhm.. say that I am with the house off the Holluiks." Theodore nodded. "Fine."

Eva left the shop again. But then had a second thought. She returned. Theodore grinned. "Missed me?"

She quickly bought a roll, and left again, giving Molly the halve of it.

Let's see.. The Cannon. She remembered riding past it once. Where was it again. She just rode around with Molly, the village wasn't big.

Eventually she ended up asking someone. After some bows and pleads, she finally got the man to say it.

"I thank you." She said, and she nodded her head at him, when the man bowed deeply again and said; "Whole my pleasure, Princess."

Eva drove to the place, as she got off Molly and looked at her clothes. She didn't looked to formal, thank god. Just the riding clothes. She could go for it, as her hair only was in a complicated position. It wasn't too bad. She whispered some easy words to Molly, cause she wasn't relaxed, and stepped in the dark place.

What did Aikka had to seek here, anyway.

She couldn't really get used to the sudden darkness, sat at the bar and looked around. Some people ignored her, other people gave a single glance and returned to what they were doing. A group of boys, 3, around the 20, pointed at her and talked when they were looking at her. Eva sighed and turned her back to them. Let's see.. seeking 2 ears.. she noticed a few Nourasions, but she couldn't make Aikka out of it. Then she had the courage to stand up and walk closely to them, to make sure she didn't mistake it. Nope, really not Aikka. Where in the name of God was he?!

Suddenly someone was behind her.

"Why is a lovely girl like you so far away from your palace?" A low voice said. Eva turned around, and glanced at the boy, who was much taller then her. Though he wouldn't be taller then Aikka.

She raised her eyebrows to him, making a stubborn impression. "Why would you be interested?"

Though she was rude to him, she stepped back. The boy seemed to notice her agitation, and waved to the other boys, who eagerly got up. Eva knew what she was in, and looked around. No one bothered to help her, not even looking at her. Oh, if her father knew this!

Suddenly the boy grabbed her arm, and in an instinct Eva punched him on his nose with her fist. Immediately the boy let go, holding his nose who was covered under blood. Eva glared at him. But before she could react again, the other 2 boys grabbed both her arms. She did not expected it, and glanced at the 2, and back to the one she punched. He came dangerously close to her, and Eva could just smell the iron-smell of blood. Disgusting.

"You should know better little brat.." He said, moving his hand to the back of his to grab his knife. Probably then. The other hand went to Eva's waist, raising higher every second.

She saw a glint and the boy before her froze, and the other 2 let go off Eva immediately, and again Eva hadn't expected it and fell on the ground. Quickly sitting up, she saw Aikka standing behind the boy with the blood nose, with a knife on his throat.

She frowned at the angry expression in Aikka's eyes, almost like a predator.

"How do you even dare to handle the Princess like that." His voice was low, a growl almost, and his eyes wandered to the knife. "You should be treat badly." He put the knife a bit deeper in his skin, and Eva saw a drip of blood falling off his skin. She quickly stood up. "Aikka, stop."

Aikka glared at her, before realizing who he was glaring to. His eyes immediately became normal. Though it was too late, he had saw the shock in her eyes.

He let the boy go, growled and left the place. Eva quickly run after him. When she reached him he was already on his horse Angus, and seemed to wait a bit further from the place. Eva got on Molly and drove to him. Though Aikka waited for her, he ignored her most of the ride.

Eva didn't even tried to find contact, she had seen how angry he had been.

And he could run off like this, so she also waited till they were home. Then she would lock the door, grab Aikka tightly and he was going to explain.

It started to rain a bit. Eva didn't had a cloak, since she would have been with her aunt and uncle already. She shivered. Aikka rode a bit closer, and without looking at her he handed her his cloak, which she didn't took. No way she was going to accept it like this. Aikka pressed his lips together frustrated, as he did to control his anger. He rode closer again and quickly put it around her. Eva sighed. He's just as stubborn as she was. But she was easier to handle with. She was an open book. And Aikka was a closed diary. Of course, she knew his deepest secrets. But she could only figure out what was wrong with him if he said it.

They reached the castle, and the guards let them in. A bit later they both got off there horse, and dried them with a towel and put them in their stables. Eva then turned around to talk to Aikka, when she found him already walking away to his little house. She sighed angrily, as she moved to get with him. He almost slammed the door in her face, as she put her foot between it.

Autsj. Her foot hurts. He can slam hard..

She took 2 seconds to remain her pain, as she closed the door behind it, and stood there, looking at Aikka, who hadn't noticed she was in.

Aikka ran his hand through his hairs, then started to pull of his shirt, so he could go sleeping. Eva watched him. Strange, she had watched him do that a lot. But this time it felt different.

How would it feel to ran her hands up to his muscles, on his chest..

She surprised herself with the thoughts. Because of her movement with her feet, Aikka noticed her, and spun around to see who it was.

Funny though, Eva had no idea why he was acting like that to her. She didn't do anything wrong, right?

He now stood still to, with his arms crossed before his chest, looking at Eva. She found his look almost frightening.

She whispered, when she talked.

"Aikka.."

But immediately she was interrupted.

"Serious, how CAN you be so stupid to go in that place?!" He said loud.

Eva did a step forward, and said his name again, plus the word I, and Aikka turned around again frustrated.

"You know what could have happened if I wasn't there? Those people don't care a fuck about your welfare!" Eva silenced when he cursed. He never did that.

"I mean.." He breathed in deeply, to control himself.

Eva took her chance. "Aikka, I could have easily save myse-.."

"NO YOU COULDN'T!!!" Aikka screamed to the wall. Eva froze again.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THE ONLY THING THOSE BOYS WANTED WAS SOME PLEASURE, TO SHAG YOU!"

His cheeks were red.

"And they wouldn't keep you alive after it, Eva." He spit her name out with such a discomfort, that Eva's hands went to her back, like she did when she was sad.

Aikka's hands now ran from his neck, to his face, to his hairs again, a familiar thing for when he was frustrated.

A very long silence.

He turned to her half, not facing her yet. "They could have hurt you, Eva." He continued. Eva could see his eyes get watery, what was again new for her.

"Could you even imagine what you will do to your parents when they found you dead and raped?" He asked in a soft tone, so soft that it was still uncomfortable. Eva didn't knew what to say. She did knew, that if Aikka told her parents, she would never, never, go alone somewhere again..

Another uncomfortable silence. They didn't last too long, Eva thought, but it felt long.

She quickly took a good glance at him. His cheeks were red, his hair was messy since it was out of style, he had his knife hanging on his pants, his shirt lay on his bed, his lips were pressed on each other and he blinked his eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Imagine what you would do to the ones who love you.." He continue softly.

Eva felt her own tears falling of her face to, leaving cold spots on her cheeks.

He now looked at her through the corner of his eye, and turned to her so she could see his face good. She could see his other arm to. She saw a bruised place on it. Probably he had some problems. She looked at the tattoo on his chest, he had one because all the males in his family had one. It was some kind off tradition.

Then she looked at his eyes again. They were burning holes in her.

Eva felt nearly exposed, it was like he could see right through her.

He spoke again, his voice hoarse. "Imagine what you would do to me." He glanced at Eva. His eyes were dry again, he had made sure of it. Eva's tears were still falling down.

Though he was angry at Eva, Aikka saw something in her eyes he never wanted. Why did she feared him? He stepped closer to Eva. Immediately she did step back, and she was pressed against the door.

Aikka sighed, still slightly frustrated.

"Oh god Eva.." He softly said, regret in his voice. She looked at him, his eyes were to the other wall, thought he was facing her straight.

He could sense her breathing was irregular. He could also feel her eyes on him, with mixed feelings. She dared a few steps closer. One arm stretch and she could touch him.

Then she sat down at his bed, and crawled her legs up to her chest, as she started to burst out in silent tears, her right hand moving up to her ear, like she did when she was a kid. She also had a gift to cry silently. Aikka stood there for a moment, not really knowing what he should do. Before this day he would have sit next to her and picked her up in his arms, saying it would be all right, that she didn't had to fear, all that crap to make someone feel better.

That felt so.. unusual that the moment.

He sat next to her, his elbows on his bed so he was leaning slightly backwards.

Eva never looked at him. She just whispered stuff.

"I'm so sorry.. I was just.. I only.. I never.. They were.. You.." she wasn't able to complete her sentences.

Aikka grabbed his courage.

"Eva. Look at me." He ordered. Eva responded lightly, only staring up to him a bit. Even when he was leaning backwards her was still a bit bigger then her.

His hand went to her cheek, and his thumb whipped a tear gone. "I'm sorry. I scared you. It's just that I didn't want you to get hurt."

He breathed in.

"Eva.. I couldn't bare.. if something happens to you.." He said slowly and low. Eva continue to stare at him, while her tears had stopped.

"I.." An unsure smile came up. "Thank god you hold me back, else I'd kill the guy."

Eva didn't smiled. She just blinked her eyes. She opened her mouth, but it took her a while to speak.

"Why.. why would you do that?"

Aikka thought. There were many answers to be given. Some like; Duties for the royal palace. Or just because she was his best friend.

"Cause.." He troubled. "Because you.. Everyone would have done it." Came the pathetic answer.

Eva blinked her eyes. "I see." She responded. She pulled herself off the bed, standing straight up.

"Uhm.." She started. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

Aikka mentally slapped himself when Eva shut the door. He had screwed it up!

There she was, waiting for his part of love, and he said that everyone could have done it! AARGH! How could he do that!

He was partly sure he gave the opposite answer from what she wanted to hear. Aikka couldn't sleep right now, he was to deep in thoughts.

He got up and was about to walk to the stables, not really bothering that his shirt wasn't on.

But when he opened the door he saw Eva walking rounds before his door. She saw him standing there.

Suddenly she glared, walked up to him and slapped him hard in the face.

He blinked confused and frowned, as Eva walked in his house again. Now it was her time to outburst. She already had her hands on her hips like she did when she was angry, and Aikka shut the door again. This was going to be a long night.

Eva glared at him. "Seriously, how many time did you fell in love?!" She asked, not expecting an answer when she continued immediately. "I mean, there I sit, waiting for your answer, to make me feel happy and all, and then you say that! Do you even got a heart? I know you're not in love with me but you could at least ha-.." She was cut off when she looked in Aikka's eyes. There was something she hadn't expected with anyone. His eyes looked at her, she could feel him taking up her body, she could sense his longing for her, his lust and his love. She stared at him, when his eyes continued to look at her.

Then a loud neigh came from the stables. Both shocked Eva and Aikka jumped, both blushing red.

Aikka immediately knew what is was. "Kiona." He softly said. Eva nodded, and they both sped out of Aikka's house.

* * *

**Omg, do I seriously let it here? TERRIBLE! I almost hate myself. More for the fact that I was almost done writing it, when I pulled the laptop closer to me and the cable for energy fell of his whole in the laptop, and the laptop crashed. I was sad, angry, depressed! Luckily he saved most of him self. **

**If you really want me to continue, review!!:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh god, I've got nothing to do except watching at TMF.. ****but that gets boring sometime too..**

**Chapter 5**

It had been a long and troubled night, but finally Kiona gave birth. It was a beautiful young stallion, of course named G'dar.

Through the birth Eva stood with Aikka, in case he needed help. Truly, she never had experienced something like it.

So she was more standing dumbly by it. She wondered how late it was by now. Surely the birth drank some of the time.

She leaned in on one of the doors, and the horse in it looked up, but immediately lost interest too. Molly seemed to be sleeping, her head was in the stable.

Aikka was busy cleaning the young horse a bit more, so it wont go smell in the night. Surely Kiona would lick him clean, but it could take a while.

Eva watched him. He still hadn't put his shirt back on. Though it wasn't necessarily for him, he seemed to have it very hot. Of course, the birthing wasn't to easy.

But Aikka had been very concentrating, his eyes only on one place. And all that blood.. ugh.. she couldn't do it. At least not alone.

Kiona seemed to find it okay Aikka was inspecting and cleaning the newly horse, but kept a close eye, though she was tired. Eva could feel it.

Aikka's muscles tensed when he stood up. G'dar was still on the ground and seemed to have trouble to get up. Eva frowned. "Shouldn't you help it?"

Aikka shook his head as he stood with her. "No, he has to do it alone. We can better go." After he had cleaned up the things he worked with they both left the stables. Aikka was heading for his house.

Annoyed Eva put her hands on her hips. "Aikka, come on. We need to talk about it."

"About what?" He replied, not looking at her.

"Just, about tonight." She glanced at him, not really sure why he was so detached all sudden. Aikka shrugged, and got the door open. "I'm tired."

With that he stepped in the house, closed the door and she didn't saw him anymore. Guys. They can be so stupid. She waited a few more seconds, till she decided to go back to the palace. Though it would be smart to climb in through the window, cause it was probably late, Eva just took the front-door (as you can call itXD), and made her way up the stairs.

Luckily for her she didn't met her parents. Great. One week and she was 16.

Eva shivered, as she walked up to the window and closed it. A bit disappointed she sat down on the bed. Her shoes were already kicked out by the door, but she didn't found it really necessarily to dress into her nightgown. Not that she can sleep now.

So, without being tired, Eva spent her whole night reading a few fairy-tail books she used to read when she was a kid. The ones she red with Aikka she left behind, she doesn't want to think about him at the moment.

The way he looked at her.. was almost.. sweet. Like she was all that he cared for. Oh crap. She forgot to ask him why he was there, at the Cannon. Maybe it would end a bit better then. Oh well, there's another day ahead.

Though the royal family gets waked on 08:00, Eva found herself bored on 06:00, and she got out already.

With her dress on, hairs.. okay.. and everything else she finally left her chamber, 15 minutes later.

True, she had more chambers, 3 to be exact. They belonged to her, but she only used 1. The other's were more if some friend came over, or if they needed to restore something.

Though the maids kept it cleaned and the flowers were fresh every time. Outside, it was already busy. Guards were replaced and she nodded at Toros when she passed him.

Slowly she went to Aikka's home, wondering if he was still asleep. Sometimes he was, but mostly he was awake far before 08:00.

He surely wasn't in the stables. Without knocking Eva pushed the door a bit open. Yup, he was asleep.

He lied on his side, back to the wall, so she could see his face. Slowly she walked up to him, and sat on the bed, nearly to his stomach.

She shouldn't be doing this, but secretly she was looking at his chest. God, he was muscled. She knew it, but never did she really looked at it.

Her hand went to his face, to push a lock of his auburn hair out of his face. When she managed, she suddenly felt a pain in her wrist. Aikka had, out of instinct, grabbed Eva's wrist and twisted it down on the bed, as his eyes shot open when he heard Eva's shriek of pain.

Quickly he let go, apologizing himself softly.

Eva rubbed her wrist and looked at him carefully. He now sat up, so he was facing her, and he rubbed his hands against his eyes. He found her gaze.

"Why are you up so early?" He inquired. Eva shrugged. "I couldn't sleep tonight, so I just read some books.."

Aikka looked at her. Her hairs were in a complicated position, and a few locks were falling beside it and next to her face. She wore a crimson dress, that was hanging a bit over her shoulders, revealing the star on her neck.

She glanced at him, carefully, like she wasn't aloud to. He glanced back, a bit sleepy.

Eva sighed. "Aikka.." She started, putting her hand on his. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. Please forgive me."

Silence. However this one wasn't as uncomfortable as the ones of the day before. Aikka turned his hand and squeezed Eva's hand a bit. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you."

There, that's better. Eva thought when she recognized the sweet and tender tone of Aikka again.

Eva smiled. "Thanks."

A bit absent he was looking at Eva's hair. Eva, herself, was staring more at her feet. She couldn't get that look of his eyes out of her head! It was horrible!

The only thing she wanted to do know was kissing him, cuddling against him, and.. allot more.

Like Aikka read her thoughts, he looked back in her eyes, and she immediately looked in his, her eyebrows a bit raised.

Gently he took her hand, and pressed his lips against it softly. "Eva.." He started, looking in her eyes as he lowered her hands again.

"Yesterday.. you really scared me." He continued. Eva was sure she had a freaking blush on her face. She always had them when she really, really didn't want them.

"Don't ever do it again. Promise?" He asked, eventually. Eva slowly nodded. Then he let go of her hand. God, why did he let go?

"Princess Eva?"

With those 2 words, Aikka and Eva both shocked and looked wide-eyed. No one came in. But someone was coming. How long were they talking?

Quickly Eva stood up while Aikka quickly put a shirt on. Then a knock on the door. Aikka opened.

"Is Eva here?" Susie asked. Aikka nodded, as he quickly glanced over his shoulder. Eva smiled. "Hi Susie."

"Your parents want you for breakfast, remember?"

"Oh right."

* * *

Eva's father looked at his daughter. She seemed extraordinary happy today. And the day wasn't so long. 

"Why are you so happy, love?" Donald asked his daughter. Eva smiled to him. "Well, not really much, father. I'm just happy." It would be better not too tell, cause then she had to explain about yesterday too.

Her mother, Maya, smiled at her. She knew something was going on, she wasn't so dumb as her husband. Eva blinked at her, in a way to ask; What?

Donald took a sip of his drink.

"You see Eva.." He started.

Eva's hand went to her cup too, as she wanted to take a sip.

"We want you to hear this on time.."

Eva took a sip, with her eyes closed.

"But we have found a fiancée for you!"

Immediately Eva spit out all the drink, eyes widened. "WHAT?" She screamed immediately after it.

Donald looked at her in shock. Her mother looked at her worried. Eva went crimson. "Oh, sorry about the drink.. and the screaming." She apologized.

Donald smiled at her. "I understand that you're shocked, daughter, but next week you're turning 16!"

"Yes, but do I have to marry then? I mean, why exactly when I'm 16?" Eva considered to say. Donald shook his head. "It's more that you're engaged, marriage is your choice."

Eva shook her head. She totally forgot about it. "But I don't want to be engaged!" She sputtered.

Maya observed the teen. Flushed cheeks, sad eyes, worried behaviour.. she acted different when they told her she might get engaged on her 16th. Back then she was angry, furious.

Was she seeing someone?

Probably not. Eva wasn't into the love-thing.

But still..

When Maya's attention got back to her head, she saw tears in Eva's eyes while she stood up, yelled at her father that it was her life, and left for her room.

Donald looked at Eva with flushed cheeks of anger, his eyebrows down. He was about to stand up and follow Eva, when Maya's hand grabbed his.

"Don.." she used his short-name. "Let her." Donald was already in set to say something back when Maya spoke again. "Weren't you young?"

He sighed, he had nothing to say to that.

* * *

Frustrated Eva sat down against her bed. Even if she didn't had those weird feelings against Aikka, she didn't wanted to get married! 

Why didn't he understood that? Why don't they just make another child, and let that one be the new queen or king. Seriously, like her father is going to die in one month.

Eva's hands played a bit with the carpet. She would first meet that guy, and then she would make his life miserable. She's good at it.

Slowly she considered something. The exact moment after it, Eva thought she was stupid. Of course her father wouldn't approve that.

Or she could just have a good talk with her mother. Maya wasn't so stern. Eva smiled. Yes, she would do that as first option.

* * *

Eva groaned. "Unbelievable. I don't like it! God!" Eva had complained against Aikka, who was now cleaning Kiona's and G'dar's stable. 

"I think it's a little to old-age to be wed with someone you don't know." Eva continued. "I mean, surely I have to take the kingdom from my dad, but do I have to do it with someone?"

Aikka hadn't replied yet. He never did when she was angry. He just let her talking, till she was done.

A white with grey cat passed by and Eva unconsciously petted it. "Maybe I should just ignore it. Or just run away."

With that, Aikka looked up, and turned to Eva. His face was stern.

"Serious, Eva, where would you go?" he had asked.

Eva frowned. "Well, that's not the matter! I can just take Molly, some life-needs, and run away!"

"And who will protect you? I mean, you are and will always be the heir."

Eva again frowned. "You can go with me. I mean, we can go to Nourasia!" She suddenly said, with a sudden excitement.

Aikka stiffened. What did she just said?

"Eva, be realistic." He answered. Eva now stood up and walked over to Aikka, as the cat let out a frustrated sound.

Eva stood next to him, leaning in the stable. "I am!" She said, a bit louder then normal. Aikka ignored her and continued working. G'dar looked up a bit, and then continued sleeping against his mother.

Eva now stood a bit closer to him, Aikka felt her dress swift against his leg softly, for just one second.

Aikka straightened. "Com'n, Eva. You cant do that. It would be betrayal to your family, your blood."

Eva shrugged. "I always said I hated my blood. I can just start again. I mean, if I'm gone, I'm sure they would accept Jordan to be the new king. They wouldn't search for one, they rather take family."

The idea of him running away with Eva was amazing, but also not-realistic. Not to forget she was under age. He just turned 18. He sighed, in a saying to her of disapproval, and got back to work.

* * *

Maya had sighed. A deep sigh. Her daughter had only came a few minutes ago to talk, and immediately she stormed out of the door again. 

It wasn't hard to notice for the little girl.

Eva had opened the door, saw her mother, eyes widened and slammed the door closed again, leaving Maya shocked.

She wasn't supposed to tell Eva at the moment, everything could have happened. But she now knew it for sure. It was positive.

Slowly she stood up, as she made her way to the door and left her room, determined to go to Eva's room.

Slowly she knocked it. No answer. Maya opened the door, spotting Eva on her bed, looking like she was fighting with her thoughts, eyebrows down.

"Eva?" Her mother asked. Eva didn't looked up, but nodded for her mother to come.

Maya walked over to Eva, and sat next to her on the bed, her hands fumbling with her own dress.

Eva looked at the carpet next to the bed. Then she spoke. "Is it true?" her voice was soft, hoarse, almost like a young child who didn't wanted to believe something.

Maya nodded. Then she said; "yes."

Small tears fell of Eva's cheeks. Maya continued. "I'm sorry Eva, that I didn't told earlier. I just thought it wouldn't be positive."

Maya's hand grabbed Eva's. "But you know, I'll never be gone completely."

Eva remembered the fairy tale her mother always read to her. People would never be gone, as long as you can think of them.

Eventually, Eva collapsed against her mother, crying silently, as she then knew.

Her mom was dying.

* * *

**Well, that's a nice way to say goodbye to 2007! Anyway, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aikka frowned. It had been only two days ago that Eva stormed to the stables and fell in his arms crying.

It took a while before she was able to say anything, and he still understood little of it. Her mother was dying, she told. That, he understood. But he didn't quit understood the other words she was mumbling.

And, since that fiancé would come soon, the palace needed to be clean. Not that it was dirty. It just had to be EXTRA clean. What meant extra work in the stables for Aikka.

He needed to make some of the stables free, so other horses could rest there. Then you had the problem of Kiona and G'dar. They needed to be separated. And the stallions weren't aloud to stand next to the mares.

He didn't knew why. Maybe sexual tension. Aikka chuckled. Yeah right, like they would do something. Not only there were walls between, he was there all day. Practically.

He heard Molly making a loud noise. Ever since 3 days Eva hadn't rode on Molly. It was rare. 1 day, okay. But 3 days?

Sighing he leaned on the door of Molly's stable and petted the horse. Poor Eva. She had to do much more then he could ever imagine.

* * *

Eva groaned. Not only because she was NOT in the mood for this, she had already been busy with 4 hours with fitting a dress. A DRESS PEOPLE!

_Thi__s fiancé could better be something good.._ Eva thought while she finally slipped in a normal dress.

And her parents had to make this up to her. Why do they all make such a big deal? It's just another Prince again.

She had heard he was an alien. Eva found it trustful that she knew only few aliens could mate a human. And, since she was determined to have children some day..

Eva sighed and dropped herself on her bed, determined to get a good night sleep.

-

"So, he's coming today?" Aikka asked, looking over his shoulder to Eva. Eva nodded. "Yes."

Then she looked at the stables. They were damn clean. "How much have you been working?" She asked, worried.

Aikka yawned while she asked it. "Enough to be grumpy. Don't worry, though. I can have it."

"Mm." Eva said. "Maybe you should need help in here."

Aikka grinned at her. "And trust all these lovely horses to a stranger? Never!"

Eva grinned back at his reply. "Imagine."

Then she looked around. "Where is Molly?"

Aikka stopped his work for a sec. "In the pasture, with some others. She can be there for 2 days, it's not cold anymore. Then she'll trade with another horse."

Eva looked confused.

"Else we don't have enough space."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Well, I didn't made the rule here that males cant stand next to females." He said, frowning at her. Eva smirked. "Ha."

They talked a bit longer, until Eva knew she had to go back to meet her.. fiancé. Ugh. Aikka nodded at her, saying he would be here if she needed him.

Eva thanked him and went to the palace.

* * *

With boredom Eva listened how the guards pronounced the royal family. Eva herself, stood next to her mother who was standing next to her father, awaiting to meet her fiancé's family. She so did not wanted this. But, she promised herself, out of respect of her parents, she would at least meet him.

When they came in, Eva blinked. Nourasions! She had been so distracted about the fact they were of the same planet as Aikka, that her mother tugged at her arm, to say she had to bow to them.

Eva blinked once again, bowed deeply and looked up again. Donald Wei smiled at them as he nodded to Eva.

"May I present my wife, Queen Maya." Donald said, looking over at his wife. "And, my daughter, Princess Eva."

Eva smiled at the group. The youngest Nourasion under them, clearly the Prince, bowed deeply at her and smiled back.

"If I may introduce myself, my name is Prince Cullen." He said, with a soft melodic voice, though not as soft as Aikka's.

Eva inwardly grinned. He certainly did good to his name. **(AN: Cullen means handsome) **

After Eva's father and the mentor of Cullen had talked a bit, Eva took the dare to walk over to him. "May I show you our gardens, so we can talk?" Eva asked, politely.

Prince Cullen looked at her and smiled. "Of course."

They had escaped the room with the royals, and now walked in the large gardens of the palace, as Eva smiled at the only gardener she talked with.

Then she turned her head a bit to the Prince. He seemed to look around with interest. Eva smiled. "You have never been on Earth, before?"

He turned to her. "I have, but I was young. It was for a meeting, I went here with my father. Though, the place I went isn't halve so beautiful as this."

Eva smiled. "Yes, it's nice here." She replied. "Though I never really went outside of our country." **(hinthint; North-America xD)**

Cullen looked forward again. "Then we have something in common." He said. Eva looked at him. He had dark brown hair, in some position in his dark crown. His eyes, in the colour of golden-orange, were deep. His smile was sweet. Eva blushed. Actually there was nothing wrong with this one.

Then she thought of Aikka. With his dreamy blue eyes, auburn hairs, and trusting, warm smile. With a bit dirt on his face from working. **(lol..)**

"Perhaps, you can tell me more about your planet?" Eva asked sweetly, hoping he would. Cullen practically grinned at her. "Sure."

The next 2 hours were filled with stories about both Nourasia and Earth from both royals, as Eva's thoughts again wandered off to Aikka. He surely needed to meet the Prince. She couldn't get married to Cullen if Aikka didn't liked him. Imagine! Aikka was part of this deal, if they liked it or not.

Wait. She was thinking of marriage?

Again a blush crept on her face, but this time she managed to lose him in time. They had continued walking over to the palace again, and Prince Cullen stopped to bow for her. "Please, forgive me, but I must go back to my mentor." He said, politely. Eva gave a small bow back. "It's okay." Cullen took her hand gently, and kissed the top of it.

He smiled at her and left. Eva found herself smiling when he was gone. When she was sure no one could see her childish-behaviour, Eva took it for a run to the stables. Only to find Aikka wasn't there.

A loud shriek was heard. Eva froze in place, but her curiosity was always stronger then her fear.

Slowly she walked over to the largest stable, Kiona and G'dar were in a smaller one. There she saw what she thought never to see.

Eva blinked. A beetle! And it's large! She knew they exist though, Aikka has told her about it. But, she was not here for a beetle. She run out of the stables and to Aikka's house. Gently, but still loud, she knocked the door.

No answer. Probably he wasn't there. What's this.. he told her he would be around! Maybe only for comfort. Eva sighed and went to the pasture, where Molly would be.

After 10 minutes of walking, she saw the horses standing. What the next sight gave was almost funny. More sweet.

Aikka seemed to play with his own horse, Angus. Angus was young, maybe one year. Eva smiled when Aikka run forward and the horse seemed to catch up with him, giving him a slight push with his nose.

Aikka laughed while he fell on the ground because of the push. Sure it was meant soft. Angus bowed his head to Aikka and gave sniffed at him playfully.

Eva wanted to watch them a bit longer, but Molly, had discovered she was here and made loud noise, making her way to her boss.

Eva smirked. "Traitor." She said to Molly, as she quickly got over the fence and sat on the wood. Aikka stood up quickly, brushed the dirt of his face and walked over to her, Angus following him willingly.

"Princess, how has your.. date been?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Eva blushed. "Not funny! Shut it."

Aikka chuckled lightly, as he was leaning in on the wooden fences Eva just sat on. "Just talk already." He replied. Eva grinned and told him absolutely everything.

* * *

Aikka sighed. He knew Eva quit fancied her new fiancé. Of course he was happy for her.. but she had actually asked to go to the village with the three of them. Aikka said he might skip off later, so he could get some things, and that he would come later or, if they met again, he would go with them.

Eva grinned at him and was excited. And now Aikka was preparing a horse, a HORSE, for the Nourasion. It had to be an easy one, he had heard Nourasions never even heard of horses.

After he got Molly, Angus and Elli, who was quit easy, when he heard a call. "Aikka?"

"In here." He said, coming out of the small stable of Kiona and G'dar, just for checking. He had a feeling something was not right with G'dar..

He went out, and saw Eva, standing with the royal Nourasion who looked at the stable in surprise, as he heard a loud shriek. He smiled and looked at the beetles. Eva smiled, and Aikka returned her smile, as he leaned on the door.

Eva turned her head lightly to Cullen. Cullen smiled at her. "It's quit.. fascinating here."

Aikka instinctively frowned, which Cullen seemed to notice. "Ah, a Nourasion?" He said, looking at Aikka. He had heard Aikka was her alien-friend, but he might missed the information he was Nourasion.

Eva walked over to Molly, petting her. Aikka still had his frown, but slightly nodded. "Yes." He answered, giving a deeper nod with his head in a meaning of a bow.

Cullen smiled at him and gave a light bow back.

Eva clicked her tongue to get Molly with her out of the stables. Aikka smiled at her and grabbed the ropes of Angus and Elli. When he was outside, Eva was already on Molly, and Aikka gave the ropes of Elli to Cullen.

He almost laughed when he saw the confused look on Cullen's face. He blinked to keep it in control. "You get up like this." He said to him, going on Angus slowly.

After a few hilarious tries, Cullen sat on Elli, and found it rather confusing that the steering looked a bit like steering of a beetle. Of course he did had to use his foot and all..

When they started their trip to the village, what was slower of course, seeing the fact Eva would now not race against Aikka, they made all kind off chats.

Sometimes Cullen talked about Nourasia, Eva about her kingdom, and Aikka about how he came here on Earth and all that.

Aikka blinked slowly as he looked at the road. Cullen was nice, he had to admit. But he hated the fact he was Eva's fiancé.

* * *

After they had been in the village, Cullen and Eva went back alone, since Theodore told her that Aikka would be gone for a while. Eva frowned as she worked herself out of her dress. She was tired. She had a lot of explaining today, but couldn't hold the chuckles when Cullen did something wrong.

Though.. Aikka seemed to be a bit distant. As Eva got in her riding-clothes, she was determined to have a evening-ride with Aikka. She knew for sure he was home already. She had saw Angus in the pasture.

Whistling a song Eva came out of the big palace and walked over to the stables. Some horses loudly whinnied.

Eva petted each of them quickly when she spotted the only open stable. Curious, since she knew it belonged to a beetle, she walked over.

There, she saw Aikka, petting one of the beetles. Eva grinned. "Getting sentimental?" She asked. Aikka looked at her, and smiled back.

"Surely."

* * *

**I decided to leave it here, since I don't got really much inspiration.. R&R..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg.. Everyone wants more Eva Aikka. Have patience! Oh well, maybe I can fulfil your wish just a bit. If you find this chapter to short, I'll kick you, because you have NO idea how much trouble it was making it! And I'm not speaking about the chapter itself XD**

**Chapter 7**

Today was the day. Eva woke up with a groan, again not wanting to wake up. She hated mornings! Surely she has her attitude from her father, even the maids could tell. The only thing Eva was really proud of, that she had a strong will and was stubborn. She could blame everything on her stubbornness. So easy.

But, today was the day Eva was finally 16. Eva herself did not recognized it yet. She turned around in her bed and pushed a pillow on the side of her head, removing the sunlight out of her face.

Susie chuckled. "I know you don't like mornings, but you need to get up!"

Eva growled at her, and laid still. Susie shook her head. "Do I have to do this on the hard or soft way?"

"Don't do it on any way!" Eva's soft response came.

Susie looked rather amused, but merely a bit irritated too. With a sigh her hands grabbed the sheets, and with one pull Eva was without sheets.

A frustrating shriek came out of Eva's mouth, as she immediately sat up. "That's not fair!" She said, grabbing her sheets back and falling down again, on her face.

Susie disappeared from the room, leaving Eva to what she was. Eva smiled with her eyes closed. Finally..

About 5 minutes later the door opened again. "LEAVE ME!" Eva yelled, though it didn't sounded so loud as planned, caused of the pillows pushed to her face.

She felt a weight on her bed. Eva waited for the horrible plan that Susie had for her to wake up, but she only felt someone laying next to her.

With a frown she looked at her right, to the person. Aikka laid on his side, grinning widely. Eva's eyes opened in surprise. "What are _you_ doing in _my _bed?" She asked.

Aikka's grin grew bigger. "I heard your father was on his way here."

"EEP!" With that Eva jumped out of her bed. Aikka chuckled as he stood up too. "Fairly enough he's only coming to congratulate you, m'Lady."

Eva frowned. "Congra-.."

Oops. It was her birthday. How could she forget. "Oh right." Eva said, rubbing her head, before Aikka walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. "Happy birthday Eva."

Eva smiled and returned the hug, before breaking out of each other's embrace again. "Sweet 16." Eva said.

Aikka grinned. "Hope you'll manage today."

A knock on the door. Eva quickly put on a warmer coat so she wouldn't be to exposed in her night-gown, and waved her head a bit, hoping her hair wouldn't be to messy.

"In."

Like Aikka had predicted, her father came in. Aikka smiled and bowed, leaving the room. Don nodded at him, smiled, and walked over to Eva to give her a hug. "Happy Birthday, my daughter."

Eva mumbled thanks. "And of course your present for me is an arranged marriage?"

Don laughed at her offending. Morning attitude. "Much better. Come for breakfast?"

Eva nodded. "Give me a moment to dress, I'll be down in 5 minutes."

"I'll see you downstairs. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Mid afternoon, Eva again disappeared to the stables, to tell Aikka about her gifts. She was told the nicest one would come way later. She just had some random gifts (for her, I would die for such nice things a princess gets.), like dresses, jewellery and all that. 

Eva was most glad with one special gift from her mother. Her own bracelet. Eva showed it with pride to Aikka, who whistled respectful. "That has to be expensive." He joked. Eva grinned. The necklace was from silver, with some fancy decorating. Eva had seen fancier bracelets, but this one was kept in her heart for always. She was told by Maya that it was very old. Maya got it from her mother, who got it from her mother, and all that. It had always went from mother-daughter, which surprised Eva. Weren't there any only boys, giving the bracelet to the wife of them?

Well, she guessed not. Maybe just accidence.

From Cullen she showed a dagger, which fascinated him quit much. It was a dagger from his planet. And a beautiful ring that Eva took of from her finger a moment to let Aikka see. Though, Eva was not quit happy that day. Aikka grinned. "And now you are probably waiting for my present."

Eva chuckled. "Hey. Having you as my friend is the best present I can have." Eva said sweetly, smiling at him. Aikka smiled back. Of course he had a present for her.

He always liked to tease her.

Eva suddenly looked away, blushing a bit. They had been staring into each other's eyes for a moment, and Eva again saw a sprinkle of what she had seen on the night they had a fight.

Aikka coughed and leaned in the door of the stable of Kiona and G'dar. He frowned. "So, you have time for a ride later, or is your book planned?" He asked, amused. Eva lightly grinned. "It's busy, but I'll sneak out."

* * *

"Perhaps, I can offer you a ride on my beetle?" Cullen said, letting Eva wake up from her daydreams. She stared wide-eyed at him. "What?" 

"A ride, on my beetle?"

"You mean, like flying?" She asked, a bit scared. Cullen gave a warm laugh. "Nothing to be scared off, I'll be with you. The question here is, if you would like too."

Eva wondered. It was an unique opportunity. "Uhm.. sure?"

Only 10 minutes later, Aikka chuckled at Eva's nervous behaviour. "Oh right! Like you ever rode one!"

"More experience then you!"

Cullen shook his head at the 2's stubborn behaviour and smiled at Aikka when he handed him his beetle, and disappeared at the stables again.

"Princess, meet Daron, my beloved beetle." Eva smiled, and reached her hand to pet him. Daron purred when she petted him. Cullen smiled. "Seems he likes you. Now, let me help you to get up."

"I am wondering how _you_ get up." Eva said, grinning. Cullen smiled. "You'd be surprised about how agile we Nourasions are."

Oh Eva knew that already.

It must have looked very un-lady-like, but Eva managed to get on the saddle, before Cullen. He sat behind her with one hand on the.. steering handle (helpmeouthere!XD). "You're ready?" He asked, quit amused. He knew that Eva has never done anything like this, and she must be frightened to death.

"I hope so." She said. Unfortunately, Cullen indeed gave the beetle a sign to go flying, and Eva let out a surprised shriek, while clinging on the guy behind to her. Cullen only grinned.

* * *

Eva liked the ride on Daron, she was glad it was over. Sighing she dropped herself on her chair, combing her hair a bit. Outside it had began to look grey. Hmm.. the day was over quickly. Eva didn't really found that disappointing. She was happy it was her birthday, but it wasn't really a special day. 

Eva put on a new dress (again -.-), and went downstairs, for dinner. That, had been more special then normal too. She could expect that.

After dinner, Eva sneaked out of the palace to go on a ride with Aikka. Aikka frowned at her when she came. "You really wanted to ride? It's getting greyer, it could go rain."

Eva smiled. "So what? I have a coat."

Aikka shook his head, laughing, and prepared the horses.

Like Aikka had predicted (he should become a magician), it had started to rain. But, to Eva's luck, they had found a place to stay. Aikka grinned. "Magical instinct of the Wei's."

Eva stuck out her tongue. "At least we have instinct."

"Not nice." He replied, amused, binding the ropes of the horses on a tree. Eva had found a very large tree, where they could hide in. It was quit cold, but they only stood there for a while, to get dry a bit. **(remember episode 7?)**

Eva leaned on the tree, her clothing and hairs soaked, just like Aikka's. Eva grinned. "I don't dare to go home. Imagine if they see my like this?"

"Just blame me for taking you on a ride." Aikka said, shrugging. Eva chuckled. "Yeah that could solve it." She said, amused and sarcastic.

Aikka grinned, while searching something in his pockets. "What are you searching for?" Eva asked after a while.

Aikka didn't said anything, and then smiled. Probably he had what he wanted. Eva looked at him confused, before looking back at Molly. Aikka now stood next to her, leaning on the tree too. (I love Aikkaaaa!!)

Eva sighed. "It had been a tiring day." Eva softly said, while rubbing her head lightly. Aikka smiled.

Silence for a while. Eva closed her eyes. It was the forest, and Eva loved the sounds. Now that it was raining it gave a nice smell.

Aikka looked at the girl next to him. He saw how her head was thrown back a bit and her eyes were closed, hands behind her back.

Aikka smiled, as he slowly walked up to her, grabbing something out his pocket. Eva's eyes shot open with the feeling of something on her neck. Quickly she looked down.

Eva had not heard him coming, and Aikka had put a necklace on her neck. Eva raised her eyebrows. It was beautiful. Just a small one, but simply amazing. Some weird sign above the big amethyst, and a small ruby under the big amethyst. The rest was all silver. Eva watched at it in awe.

"For your birthday." Aikka smiled. He can quit remember the single day his mother gave it to him. _Give it to someone you care very much for._

Eva turned around, smiling up. Sure, she was no shrimp, but he was bigger then her. "It's beautiful.. where'd you get it?"

"Family." He answered, smiling. Eva still smiled. "Thanks."

Eva and Aikka again found themselves staring, and though Eva blushed a bit, considering he had that look again and they were really clothes, she didn't looked away.

Eva didn't even noticed him going closer, as his hands warmed her arms a bit while rubbing.

Molly gave a soft neigh. Eva pulled her head away to look at her. "The rain has stopped a bit. Guess we should go moving." She said, looking at the horses.

Aikka frowned lightly. "I guess so."

10 quick minutes later, they were back at the palace. Eva left Molly in her stable, and gave the excuse she was tired, as she moved to the palace.

* * *

The next morning, Eva awoke early. It was one of the few times nobody needed to wake her. Eva smiled. Poor Susie would get a heart-attack, by seeing an empty bed. 

Eva looked out of the window. Again it was raining. It was raining a lot these days. And, the rain had caused Eva to wake up so early.

Putting on a dress and fixing her hairs quickly, Eva left her room to wander around in the palace. Closing the door behind her, Eva looked in the halls close to her.

There were many statue's and paintings. Eva had never really paid attention to them. She always walked passed them, without looking. Of course she had looked at them a few times.

Eva remembered the time, when she and Aikka were still kids. They were playing Hide and Seek through the halls of the palace. For Eva it was quit easier, since she knew good places.

However, Aikka almost won from her.

Eva frowned while walking. Aikka was quit agile. He could come in difficult places, especially when he was a child. It was one of the things he learned, working at the stables.

Being a small boy, working in the stables, he often had nothing to do. So he would just train or meditate.

Eva had once tried meditating. Aikka had chuckled after some helpless tries.

_"Forget it Eva, you're not gonna learn. Not now. You have to much on your thoughts."_

Eva had gave up then. She really had to much on her thoughts. Being a Princess, life was not all about fancy dresses, parties and cute Princes. She had responsibilities.

Eva sighed. She wished she was normal. Like everyone else in the village. Or at least, wishing she could be a child again. Do it all over. Eva remembered once, when she was 12.

Her mother had been worried about her, getting married later. Eva loved her parents very much. But, Eva also knew that Maya and Don were forced into marriage.

Maya had been in love with someone not-royal.

She and Don were good friends, but they did not loved each other like lovers should. They still don't. But, Maya had agreed.

Maya did loved Don, yes. More as family, or a good friend. But really as husband? No. But, Eva did also knew that they loved her very much. Don and Maya would never want to lose their child in trade for a loved one.

Though, Maya had been worried. She did not wanted the same fate for Eva. Eva had smiled at her, at that time.

_"Mother, I'll do anything for the kingdom. Do not worry!"_

But now, when Eva was 16 and not 12, she thought fairly different off it.

_"Just tell me when you're in love."_ Maya had defended herself, before ending the conversation. Eva walked further, down another hall.

Love. What was love? Eva knew it was not love she felt for family or her friends. Real love.. She had never experienced. She could not tell if she was in love.

She was told, that love is incredible. You would smile, with every thought of him. You would shiver with his slightest touch. You would be blind just because you're only thinking of him. You would lose control about things, you would want him to hold you forever. You would always want to talk with him, eagerly waiting for another moment.

Eva sighed. She knew bits of those. But was she really in love with Aikka?

That was just impossible.

They are such good friends..

Eva would never risk her friendship for some foolish crush.

* * *

"That is a beautiful necklace, my darling!" Maya remarked with lunch. Eva's head shot up. "Hm? Oh yes. Thanks." She replied, a bit sad. 

"Who gave it to you?" Maya questioned. Don smiled at her. Eva smiled back, and now smiled at her mother too. "Aikka." She replied. Don frowned. Eva already knew what he was going to ask. "He said it was a family-heritage." Eva responded quickly, smiling and touching the amethyst softly.

Don nodded. "That's very nice."

Maya however, raised her eyebrows a bit. She had known the mother of Aikka. When Maya once questioned about the necklace, which she of course recognized on Eva's neck, Nori had said it was a heritage too. "It's from Lao. I got it for my birthday. He says he got it from his mother, to give it to someone special, someone you love. So sweet, is it not?"

And Maya was sure Nori had told Aikka the same.

* * *

Few hours after lunch, Eva stared out of the biggest window on the first floor. She could see a good sight on the gardens before the Palace. Eva smiled, at least no one was so cruel to let the gardener's work at this weather. 

It was silent at the palace. Eva's father, the King, had left to talk with someone royal outside the Palace. Eva suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her mother, Eva discovered while looking. Eva smiled at her, and Maya smiled back warmly.

"Wonder why the weather is changing." Maya said. Eva nodded. "Quit fascinating though." Came her reply. Maya softly laughed, a melodic sound.

"Such beautiful words. Guess you got that from me."

"I guess." Eva said, chuckling.

It was silent for a while, both were just watching at the space behind the window. Maya shifted a bit, standing more comfortable. Eva herself was leaning on the wall next to the window a bit.

"Honey.. Can I ask you something?" Maya asked. Eva looked up. "Sure."

"I know that soon you have to marry Cullen." Maya said. Eva looked outside again. There was a subject she rather not discussed. "And I was wondering.. Do you love him?"

Eva remained silent for a while. "What is love?" She suddenly said. "It's not like I hate Cullen. Maybe it needs more time. He's quit nice." Eva continued.

Maya smiled while looking outside. "Eva, do not lie. I know you to good. I raised you myself."

Eva's head went a bit lower in shame. "Not all are lies." Eva said. "Lying would be dumb, especially in such a situation."

Maya looked at Eva out of her eyecorners. The one thing Maya always enjoyed, was, when she was looking at Eva, it seemed she looked in her own fiery red eyes.

"My child. Do you wish to marry him?"

Eva did not really had an answer to this. "I can not say. You know. I am just doing my best for the kingdom and my people." Eva softly said.

"But if it would help your question, I do not wish to marry at all."

Maya frowned lightly. "I know." She said.

Silence again. The soft drops of the rain on the window were to be heard clearly now. Maya turned around a bit.

"What about Aikka?" She suddenly asked.

Eva froze immediately, widening her eyes. "What about him?"

Maya smiled at the nervous reaction of her daughter. "What are you feelings against him?"

Eva immediately looked away. "That is a question I do not need to answer. It's rude." Eva said. Actually, it was not rude at all for a mother to ask her daughter. Eva just did not knew what to answer. Maya smiled. "It's rude, yes. But you dont think it's so rude as it is supposed to be."

"Fine." Eva said, regaining posture again. "He's nice, smart, sweet, and my best friend. Does that fulfil your wish?" Eva said, a bit angry that her mother won from her.

Maya turned to face the window again and smiled. "You've got the temper of your dad, you know that? To bad for both of you I learned how to handle it." She said.

Eva leaned in the wall again. But, Maya wasn't finished. "Do you love Aikka?"

Eva remained silent. She was not going to answer it, and when Maya gave a small glance at her she saw her daughter frowning deeply, meaning she was thinking.

"Before I married your dad, I was in love with someone else." Maya spoke. "His name was Stan. (HINT!) He worked in a store. My parents did not forbid me to see him, nor did they liked it I was seeing him. Once the marriage between me and your father was arranged, they did forbid me to see him. Being the teenager I was, I kept seeing him. Until I moved in here. It has been 20 years.

Eva kept staring outside. Her mother was 38. She was 18 when she moved in here. 19 when she married her father. And 22 when she got Eva.

"What I am intending to say, Eva, is that it would be much better if we could choose our own loves, without a responsibility."

Eva blushed lightly at the words. Maya smiled. "So I ask again. Do you love Aikka?"

Eva glanced at her mother for a moment. "I do not know." Came her honest answer. "He's such a good friend. I do not want to risk our friendship!" Eva said.

Maya smiled. "And if you didn't risked the friendship? Would you rather marry him?"

Eva kept silent. Before she even knew, she nodded. Quickly, but good enough for her mother to see. "He's sweeter then Cullen. He knows me better."

Eva widened her eyes a bit, staring at the rain. She knew it before she said it. Oh god.. She was in love with Aikka.

"You must remember your own wishes." Her mother said, before leaving.

* * *

It had been late night when Eva woke up from her stare at the rain. A guard came in, asking if she needed anything. Eva had skipped dinner, she didnt felt hungry. "No thanks." Eva said, with a light nod and smile. He bowed to her and left. 

Maybe a walk would do her good.

The fact that it was raining did not mattered to Eva. She didnt even felt the coldness on her bare shoulders and arms when she walked around in the gardens.

Eventually, after some walking, Eva reached the stables. The door were closed due to the cold weather. Eva opened it and got in. Obviously it was empty, except for the horses. Eva quickly closed the door and went into Molly's stable, where she sat down.

Molly looked around confused, but soon continued her meal.

Eva smiled and closed her eyes. Maybe she really thought to much. And here it was so peaceful.. she heard the horses make small sounds, just like the beetles sometimes did. She heard Molly chewing.

Eva did not knew how long she had been sitting, but when she was startled by the opening of the door, someone getting in, and the door's getting closed again, Molly was laying on the ground tired, finished with her meal.

Eva stood up, and walked out of the stable, giving Aikka nearly a heart-attack with a simple word. "Aikka?" She asked, walking over to the stable opposite of Molly's.

Aikka spun around shocked, believing he was the only one here. "Eva! You scared me." He said, with a light grin. Eva merely smiled back, when she reached Angus' stable and started to pet him on his head.

Aikka leaned on the door of Jack's stable, the one's next to Angus'.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, seeing her nervous expression. Eva shifted a bit, frowning at no one. "Actually there is." She replied to him. Aikka raised his eyebrows, waiting patiently.

When Eva remained silent, he decided to ask further a bit. "Something with your engagement?" He questioned. The jealousy in his voice did not go unnoticed by Eva. It was barely there. Barely. But it was. And Eva had heard it.

"A bit." Eva responded softly, her voice barely a whisper. She turned more to Aikka, and did a step forward. "I need you to listen to me." She said, looking down a bit. Aikka raised his eyebrows again, but again waited.

"My relationship with Cullen.." Eva tried. "I know I have to marry him, according to my dad. The wedding is coming closer, and my options are few." She said, her voice still soft.

Aikka closed his eyes a bit, when Eva mentioned the date of the wedding coming closer. This, also did not went unnoticed by Eva.

"I had a conversation with my mother." Eva said, smiling softly. "Cullen is nice. But everyone can tell I do not love him, nor he loves me. My mother said, that it was way better to love someone, then not love someone." Eva continued.

Aikka wanted to say something, but Eva interrupted him. "No. Listen to me. Please." She said. Aikka remained quiet, looking at her. However, Eva did not had eye-contact. She was blushing red now, and he could already see that, so he did not had to see the confusion in her eyes.

"She has confronted me with a.. weird thing. But the main thing here is, that she also told me to follow my own wishes. Also, she told me that the marriage was planned to make a better friendship between Nourasia and Earth. Just a Nourasion would do fine, it's not about a royal one or not." Eva took a deep breath. "I know, from my action there will come fights, problems and much more.. But if I could choose, really choose for my own.."

It was silent for a time.

"I'd rather marry someone I really love." Eva whispered softly.

Eva looked up a bit, not looking in his eyes just yet. "I'd rather marry you."

* * *

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The chapter you have all been waiting for! Thanks for being so pa****tient:)**

**Chapter 8**

2 weeks.

2 whole weeks after her birthday.

Eva glared at the rain outside, pouring down on her window. Her mother had died one week ago. Without any warning.

She was just dead.

Eva had stopped crying since 3 days. It was like she was just running out of tears. Her father hadn't been to good about it.

The funeral was 3 days ago.

Eva sighed deeply. She just could not believe it. First she had a most trusted conversation.. and the week after she was dead.

Like she had planned to keep Eva's secret with her in the grave. Eva knew she did, despite the fact Don knew it.

He certainly just noticed it.

It was also 2 weeks ago that Eva declared to Aikka that she rather married him. Afraid for his answer, she had left to the Palace immediately. She did not knew why she avoided him so badly. If she wanted his answer, did she not had to talk with him then?

Yesterday her father called her with him. He wanted to talk. Eva frowned when she saw him sitting on that very moment, so stern.

He had changed a lot. Like he was trying to forget Maya was ever part of his life. He had told her he would not agree to stop the engagement with Cullen cause off Maya's death.

When Eva got enough guts to tell him she did not wanted to marry Cullen at all.. He went angry. She shivered when she remembered Don actually shouted at her.

He shouted.

Don Wei made it perfectly clear that he did not wanted her to run of with some stable boy, just because of some teenage crush.

Ha, right.

Eva glared even harder, if that was possible.

Her father had kept a close eye on her. She was forbidden to walk away of the property.

Cullen had frowned at the sudden sternness of her father, but Eva avoided him as well. He was to nice, she couldn't say to him what was troubling her. If she couldn't tell Aikka, then she couldn't tell anyone.

Maybe her father. But not anymore.

With an angry shriek Eva hit the wall next to the window hard, before dropping herself on the bed.

Life had been fucked up.

Eva closed her eyes.

-

Merely 6 hours later Eva awoke. It was still night, probably around 3 AM. Eva's eyes closed just a bit with a thought. She could run off. Right now. Take her most loved stuff and run.

Maybe to her aunt, or maybe to Theodore with his wife. Or some other people. Other family.

She couldn't do that to her father. Despite he was so mean since shortly, he was just broken inside. If she left, she doubted that he would get only worse.

Or maybe it would be good for him. To show him he shouldn't mess with her. She may be a girl, but that does not makes her a Barbie doll.

Eva sat up, inhaling some air deeply.

If she wanted to go. She had to be sure to have a good reason. Silently she got up, to walk circles in the room.

She had her family on the other side. Then you had Beau and Theodore. Eva frowned deeply. She came to the conclusion she did not have very loved people to go to in need. Softly she bit her lower-lip, while still walking circles.

Maybe friends of her mother?

Oh hell, she did not knew them! How could she ever find out where they live? Not to mention they send her back.

She could also just run off. Hide somewhere. With an angry, but soft, groan she dropped herself on her bed again. Like this was ever going to work.

* * *

Eva had missed Molly. She hadn't rode on her for 2 weeks, and 2 days.

That was just sick. Dinners had been lonely to, as for the breakfasts and lunches. Her father never showed up, making Eva not hungry anymore. Soon it became habit that Eva would, or eat on her room or not at all. Why care?

Most times of the day she didn't even knew if her father was alive or not.

The only things she really knew, was that guards gave each other orders from the King.

Eva glared, what also became a habit. She was sick of his behaviour. But why was she so afraid to go and tell him?

He was never aggressive, would he be now?

Eva sighed when she again managed to avoid Cullen. Why did he kept on trying, she did not knew. Didn't he saw she wanted to be alone?

With a fairly 50 per cent hope that Aikka wasn't there, Eva walked in the stables, only to suppress a low groan when she saw that Aikka was there.

Though, he did not even bothered to look who just came in. He did not even moved a bit.

This, to all Eva's surprise, bothered herself. How dare he not to look! Though Eva knew it was her own behaviour. The 2 times he had been looking for her she avoided him. She only looked him in the eyes once, while leaving to her mother's funeral. His eyes had been regretful. Maybe of the death of the Queen, her mother. Or maybe from something else. Eva didn't knew.

Eva looked at him once a while, finding him to be just busy cleaning stables.

The fact that he just ignored her hurt her. Had it been that painful for him? Once he was in the stable of Angus, she sneaked in, while he didn't noticed.

When he ducked to get something, Eva walked over to Angus and petted him. Aikka stood up straight when looking her right in the eyes because she was now on the spot where he had to brush Angus.

He froze immediately, closing his eyes a bit. Eva frowned just lightly. "Why are you ignoring me?" she asked. Her voice sounded soft.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked back.

Eva looked back in his eyes after wandering off a bit. "That is not an answer on my question."

Aikka looked away angry. "Sorry, _Princess_. I didn't meant to offend you."

What the?

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Oh come on!" He said angry, moving over to brush Angus. "You know. You cant just walk in and pretend nothing happened!"

Eva silenced. Nothing happened? Eva looked up, finding him glaring daggers at her. What the hell was wrong with him!

Eva looked away, hoping she could control her anger, for just once, once in her life.

"I don't understand." She said, softly. Aikka dropped the brush on the ground. "Damn Eva!" He shouted at her, not to loud. "How can you _not_ understand?!"

Eva widened her eyes, a bit confused.

"You just walk in here, saying you like to marry me, out of nowhere, and then you disappear! It's normal you would be avoiding me after your mother's death, but before?! I don't understand _you_ Eva, and if you want me to just help me out!" Eva whimpered at his angry tone, it was just like that one night.

"I didn't meant too.." She tried, before she was interrupted.

Aikka turned away again. "Of course, the famous sentence. 'I didn't meant too.'" He continued. "Just because you're a damn princess doesn't mean you can just play around with other's lives and feelings!" He glared at the brush, who was brushing his horse fiercely.

Eva snapped. "WHAT?!" she said in a bit high-pitch voice, she couldn't believe what he was saying. "What is your problem?! You know very well how my life is, and you also know I never would hurt anyone!" She shouted back. Aikka again turned to her, defending his own argues. Eva however, continued.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A SIMPLE FREE STABLE BOY DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT!" she yelled at him, her cheeks red from anger. Aikka's eyebrows went down. "Oh, and surely you are going to command me. What's next, the gallows!?"

No shouting followed, only a sound. Eva had slapped Aikka hard across his cheek, and Aikka frowned. Eva's hand was still a bit in the air, while she was breathing deeply. Aikka realized he had gone to far with that.

"You are an idiot, a sickening idiot." Eva barely whispered, before leaving.

* * *

That's it. She was not going to stay here. Screw her father, Aikka and Cullen. She just had the most wonderful idea. Her family would tell Don, and her other friends were befriend with Aikka, which meant they would tell him.

She would search for someone who would never tell anyone. Maybe he wasn't even going to like her, or he would hate her, but she was going to search him.

Just 1 hour ago she got the information she wanted. And she would go. Immediately. It was passed midnight, with luck no one noticed her. Molly was in the pasture. Eva glanced at the old letter. She just hoped he still lived there. Gathering small stuff in a small bag, she walked out to the pasture, making sure no one noticed her. She had to watch out for Toros though, the Crogg had better hearing.

Reaching the pasture, Molly neighed confused. Eva smiled. "Ssshh.. we're so outta here." she said, while putting a saddle on Molly and getting up. Molly again neighed, wondering what was going on.

Eva bowed a bit and petted her nose. "It's alright. I'm here. We'll go somewhere nice."

With that, Eva drove Molly forward to the other side of the forest, where there was no gate. At least she had to go that way.

Unfortunately, one did noticed.

* * *

**Short, I know. But it's something! Be happy with it . R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Forgive me for my lateness. I hope I can please you with this chapter. ****Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Eva groaned when she came of from Molly to rest. It had rained for hours, and she was soaked. From feet to heat. She did not thought about bringing extra clothes, as dumb as she could be sometimes.

Certainly she would get a cold. But that didn't mattered. Taking a bite from an apple, and giving Molly a carrot. She happily started to eat it, close to Eva.

Eva smiled and leaned a bit in Molly's neck while eating. When the apple was finished, Eva got on Molly again.

All her muscles were protesting. She was already all night on the road, but if she wanted to sleep she was so going to do that in a tavern.

Eva glanced at the sun, who was slowly beginning to rise. Not long from now, her father would wake and notice his daughter wasn't there anymore.

She wondered how he would react. Yes, they would search for her. But she hoped they didn't knew where to search.

* * *

Fairly 2 hours later, Eva arrived in a small village, but it was not the one she was looking for. The village she wanted, was perhaps a day of riding. But both Molly and herself needed rest, so Eva went on search for a place to stay.

Finding this village was way different from the one close to the palace, she discovered it had no tavern. No tavern.

It was still very old-fashion, merely some houses, a few shops for food and clothes, and a church. Since she would never knock on someone's door and ask for a sleeping place, that would be rude.

So she went to the church. If they would recognize her, she could always stay. If they not recognized her, she would have to come of with the lie she was travelling for 3 days, lost her family, had no food etc.

Stepping off Molly, she walked to it and Molly neighed, following her instinctively. With a deep breath Eva knocked on the door, after running her hand through her wet, messy hair.

A few moments later a monk opened the door, and looked at her for a while. Eva hoped he recognized her, she hated lying. Only mere seconds later his eyes widened slightly.

"Maya?"

* * *

Don had woken up early. He always did. Did not mattered how late he went to bed, he just woke early. After doing his regular job till it was time for his daughter to wake up, the maid Susan knocked on his door, her eyes shocked.

"What is it?" He asked, slightly stressed from the paperwork without a good night sleep.

"Err.." Susan said, not knowing how to start the best. "Eva is not in her room." She said, straight for it.

Don didn't even moved. "That is not a matter to be concerned off. She could be with Cullen, Aikka, or just in the gardens. You know she wakes up earlier sometimes."

Susan shifted feet. "The guards hadn't seen someone get out this morning, and Cullen isn't in the palace."

"And the stable boy?"

"Practicing with his horse in the pasture."

Don looked to his side, his brows close to each other in a confused matter.

* * *

When Aikka put Angus back in the stable, he noticed Angus was looking around confused. When he did the same, he noticed the missing thing. Molly. She wasn't in her stable, and her saddle and stuff were gone too. That was weird. He hadn't see anyone come in it this morning.. and he hadn't heard a thing at night.

Putting Molly in the stable, he went into the palace. He was aloud to, after all. Climbing up a few stairs, he knocked on Eva's door. He would, or ask her where Molly was, or inform her Molly was gone. When he heard no response, he knocked again and called her name softly.

When she didn't responded, he opened it, hoping she wouldn't be dressing at the moment and hadn't heard him. Fortunate for him, she wasn't in her room. Aikka looked around confused, walked out of the room and closed the door.

It was right down the hallway when he bumped into Susan. He frowned and smiled at her. "Just the person I was looking for. Do you know where Eva is, she wasn't in her room?"

Susan didn't smiled back and quickly walked forward, walking away quickly.

Aikka frowned. He walked further into the hallway, till he was close to the study room where he heard talking.

With his Nourasion-ears, he had a high hearing ability. It was just 4 seconds later he pushed the door open, having one Nourasion, 2 humans and a Crogg looking at him. Aikka's brows went down.

"Eva's missing? Since when!" He practically shouted, angry. He knew he shouldn't be acting this way in the presence of the King, but he knew Don was far to stressed to care about it. Hell, even Jordan came to the palace. Lord Toros made a move to him with an angry face (hah, cant imagine the face.), but Jordan stopped him with a hand. He knew Aikka meant a lot to his cousin. Since the King wouldn't talk, Jordan invited him to step closer and spoke.

"Probably since the night."

Aikka frowned, he really hadn't heard anyone. And he isn't that such of a sleeper. He almost wanted to ask where she was, when he realized that was stupid.

"And what are you people going to do about it?" He asked loudly. Don looked up, as if he asked a stupid question. Cullen looked at the map of the land before him, before speaking.

"At the moment nothing. We have no idea where she is, and no idea how far she is. Who know she will turn up."

Aikka felt his face go hot from anger. The photo on her nightstand was gone, when he checked her room. That doesn't mean she comes back soon!

"And what if she wont? If she is kidnapped?" He tried, keeping his nerves. Cullen looked up and down again. "We'll send a search party while we wait here." He said, calmly like this was a daily thing.

Aikka's fist shot out and landed on the table with the map loudly. "WE HAVE TO GO SEARCH FOR HER NOW!"

Cullen, who was not far from him, grabbed his wrist and twisted it a bit. Aikka, who didn't had his normal instinct at the moment, turned with the wrist to avoid pain. Cullen softly spoke close to his ear. "You're not the only man who loves Eva, so let us decide whether what we do or what we wont do." He said, letting go of Aikka.

Aikka looked back at the men angry, seeing that Don, Toros and Cullen we're back looking at the map, and Jordan looked like he was thinking. "Excuse us." He said, taking Aikka outside with him.

Once the door was closed, he walked a bit away from it, Aikka following. "Okay listen up." He said, speaking softly. Jordan and he weren't quit friends, but they both loved Eva much. To not hurt her, they decided not to be enemy's, though sometimes they cant stand each other. Like the favourite nicknames Jordan had for him. Such names as Longear, elf, frog or alienboy. Though he mostly called Jordan puppy, which was in Jordan's way offending.

"I don't know where she might be, but I am certain she went the other way then people will look for her. I know Eva, she doesn't wants to be found, and if we'll try she only hide longer." He said. Aikka thought of the small path that leaded to the other way then the village near by.

"I can only give you that hint, for that I don't know where she is going too. But I'm sure she is going to someone."

Aikka nodded, and gave a brief smile. "I'll inform you when I got sight." And he walked away. "By the way.." He said, looking over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

Maya. Eva knew she was exactly her mother, except for Don's black hairs, but she was never called like her.

He still waited for an answer, which Eva noticed and she replied quickly. "Um.." she tried. "I'm her daughter, Eva."

His eyes only widened further. "Eva? Eva Eventide?"

Eva shifted. Eventide was her mom's last name. "Eva Wei." She said. "Maya was married."

With that, the monk opened the door further, and walked away. Eva expected he wanted her to follow, so she and Molly walked in. It was when they reached the stables that he stopped again.

Eva nearly bumped into him, she was looking around a bit too much. Molly neighed when the monk opened a stable door, and she happily drove into it, glad she had some rest.

Eva smiled and petted her, before following the monk again. This time he spoke.

"So, Maya is married to the King?"

Eva closed her eyes a bit while her brows went with her, she was thinking. "Was. She's dead." Eva said.

The Monk seemed to look over his shoulder very quickly, and then sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that. She was a very good friend of us."

Eva looked around again. "Excuse me, but who exactly are you?"

The Monk smiled, though Eva was not able to see it. "My name is Carl." He said. "I know you're mother from a long time ago. Probably somewhere from your age, around 17 years."

Eva looked up. She was going to ask from what, when he pointed to the table, where another monk put some food on. "First, eat. It's likely you haven't eaten or rest. After, we talk."

And he left. Eva sat down, while thanking the other monk, and poked in her food. It was different, but probably just as nice. Picking up the fork, Eva started eating.

* * *

It had been 7 hours later that Eva woke up from her sleep. First she didn't knew where she was, but she dropped herself back on her bed when she remembered. A bed. Nice.

But, she had to go again. Else it would take years before she found the person she was looking for.

Standing up, Eva stroke her clothes right, only to find a package on the table. Curiously as she was, Eva opened it, finding some clothes. Eva smiled. These people weren't as bad as her father always described them.

Half hour later, Eva was on the search for Carl again, wearing the new clothes. They sat comfy. And she wouldn't be recognized in every town she came.

A monk passed her, and Eva perked her head up. "Do you know where Carl is?" She asked him. The monk had a cap over his head, so she couldn't see his face. He pointed to the hall. "Study room." He said. Eva thanked him and went to the pointed direction.

Mere 5 minutes later, she found him walking close to the studying room, direction the stables. He smiled at her. He had been so sneaky to give her moms old clothing that she had left behind.

"It's good to see you awake. Now, you're question was probably where I knew your mother from?"

Eva nodded, smiling. "Yes, it was."

"Well," He started, while walking towards the stables. "Like I said, Maya had come her when she was around her seventeenth year." He spoke, while opening the door. Molly neighed loudly when she saw Eva. "She had come with my cousin, the son of my brother. They seemed lovers, so it's confused to know she had married. Is that what you wanted to know?"

Eva petted Molly, wanting to help Carl who was putting on Molly's saddle, but he refused. Eva nodded. "Yes. You know where I can find him?"

He smiled. "He doesn't live at the same address, which you were probably looking for." Eva's shoulders drop of annoyance. Surely he wouldn't live there anymore, it was about 20 years ago!

"Though he lives in the same village. It's quit big. Just ask for the name Stan Niall."

* * *

**Doneness. It's a short one, but it's a chapter. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here I am again! ****Sorry it took another month.**

**And, a mistake was made in the earlier chapter.**

_Putting Molly in the stable, he went into the palace._**That was to be done by Aikka, though Molly was gone. I meant Angus. Sorry :)**

**Jordan's Gal: I couldn't leave Jordan in the story just as a one time cousin, could I? **

**Smoochynose: No, it was not Jordan, he just knows Eva well enough. You'll find out later who it was, but I love the guessing :) And yes, Stan will be in this chapter. **

**Lady dream chan, sangofanime, topspin320: Glad you like !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OSR, I do own every character that didnt appear in the series and of course the storyline of this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 10**

Since Molly and Eva both had good rest, Molly wanted to race a bit on the over-seized, lonely path.

When Eva had indeed made sure it was a lonely path, she gave what Molly wanted.

Feeling the wind wrapping around her frame and hair, Eva laughed as Molly happily neighed when Molly made a jump of happiness.

Eva chuckled. "Calm down honey, you make us crash."

Molly only neighed louder and calmed down a bit, shaking her head of disappointment.

"I promise you we can race again later, with much fallen trees." Eva said, knowing Molly loved to jump.

Molly hadn't understand Eva quit as well as a human would, but enough. She turned her head a bit and looked at Eva, before looking back at the road.

Eva grinned, but immediately stopped smiling as her brows went down.

Her father would probably be looking for her by now.

She didn't knew if he send people here too, but certainly the whole other way up.

Cullen would most likely want to search. And Jordan. And.. Aikka.

Eva felt a sting in her heart. Aikka. She had left with a fight.

Though that would be better. Else he would be way madder with her if he found her.

Let's hope that didn't happen. Eva didn't wanted to be found. Surely she'll write a letter sometimes that everything's all right, but she isnt going home anytime soon. The village she needed to be was just a half hour away!

Luckily, today was a sunny day.

* * *

Angus had been confused when he had seen Eva, nearly crying and picking Molly from her stable. She had smiled at him, to give him comfort. Something in him wanted to neigh loudly, so Aikka would wake up. But the smile she gave told him he better don't.

When Molly had been dressed up for a long ride, Eva drove out of the stables closing the door after her, and he hadn't heard from them.

Probably just a night ride. He was wrong. They didn't seemed to be there in the morning. And in the early afternoon, Aikka came with speed to him to take him on a long ride.

Probably to find them.

Angus may be just an animal, a horse, but he knew damn well Aikka loved Eva. So it wasn't a surprise, Aikka knew exactly where to go.

Aikka pulled a bit on the bridles, making sure Angus didn't went to quick.

"Calm down, you don't want us to be lost now." He said in a soothing voice, knowing the horse was confused.

Thinking, he petted him on the neck.

He wondered why Eva left. He knew her father had changed, everyone had seen it. Aikka had to make double hours sometimes cause he was hanging out with Eva.

So number one could be overprotective father.

Though number two could be Cullen.

And number three would be Maya's death.

And maybe because of him. That she had a made a mistake saying what she thought. Aikka frowned. She was a princess after all.

He shouldn't have taken it so serious. Sure she didn't mend what she said, and even if she did she couldn't cause she had to marry Cullen.

_Damn._ He thought.

* * *

Eva arrived at the village. Or more likely, city. It was huge! How was she ever going to find her mom's lover here!?

Molly waited for a response of Eva to drive, but Eva stared dumbfounded at the many streets before her.

She had seen big towns, hell she even saw her own land through Cullen's beetle, but to be in it alone and not knowing where to go.. was slightly.. depressing.

She really could use a servant now, Eva thought bitterly. She always hated them, to escort her everywhere she went. Thinking she should need one now, made her slight sick. She'll just start driving around and ask, nothing wrong with it.

With new courage, Eva drove forward, into the crowd of people who made room for the horses and people who drove them.

Eva didn't knew if this village was still property of her kingdom. She hoped so. Else she would have to deal with the others if she became a bit to suspicious.

First, Eva would just drive to the middle of the town. It's always better to start there.

Molly neighed softly, not liking the crowd of people, and Eva petted her sweetly. "It's all right darling."

But she didn't felt a comfort at all.

* * *

Don Wei had changed. Ever since the death of his wife. But he knew she would die. He had heard the doctor's diagnose, and he should be prepared of it.

He was. Till he realized she was really, really gone.

And now Eva left too. He had an idea why. But, he was never to think or say it. It couldn't be his fault, Eva was a stubborn teenager. She didn't wanted to be married with Cullen. She was depressed by her mother's death. She was in love, and had a fight with Aikka.

Sure it must be all things pressed together.

If he had acted any different she would have left too. Yes, that is it.

Eva would come back herself. He knew her well enough. Though Cullen and Jordan wanted to search her so badly, he let them go.

But he did not understand why they went both at the same way.

Wouldn't it be smarter for one to go the other way?

As a matter of fact, he hasn't seen that stable boy either.

With a sigh he dropped his head in his hands. He should have known. He should have forbid the friendship growing between him and Eva.

But Maya insisted Eva needed a friend, and comforted him that Eva was to be married by his choice.

He _should_ have known Eva would do different, be that stubborn to marry another.

He SHOULD have.

Though he had seen it. When she turned 13. Something went different with her and the boy. They seemed closer, more intimate. And then she was 15, they did way more things together then normal, the necessarily to keep their friendship at stand.

And then she turned 16, telling that she was in love with someone who's name was not Cullen, wanting to marry him.

He of course had disagreed.

The facts were so obvious.

He knew he should've fired the Nourasion.

* * *

Eva had asked thousand of people. They either shrugged or just pointed to some way. Strangely enough they all pointed other ways.

Eva had been stressed and Molly could feel it, prancing around nervous too.

Though, it was late afternoon, and Eva should find a place to sleep. Getting of from Molly cause she was turning stiff, Eva walked around to find a tavern.

To her luck, she found one close to an hour later, just before it was getting dark.

She had an good amount of money when she left, so it shouldn't be a problem to sleep here. Molly had been placed in the small stables the tavern had, and Eva walked in tiredly. The place was like a normal tavern in the countries surrounded, they had a bar for people who just wanted to drink and upstairs was the sleeping area.

Eva sat down, rubbing her temples. "You could really use some hun, want a beer?"

Eva looked up. She had tasted one before, but she knew it wasn't aloud to drink in the palace. But she wasn't there now.

"Gladly."

If her father knew this. Eva smiled. He would go nuts. Looking around a bit, Eva noticed that there was a group of drunk guys, 4 men playing a card game, 2 man negotiating in a dark corner, and another group of.. 5 men playing a card game.

One of the men looked directly back at her when she looked around. He had a brown skin and slightly lighter brown hair, and his darker brown eyes looked confused.

Eva startled and quickly turned back to the bar, where the bar man set her drink. "Here ya go sweet."

Eva smiled up. "Thank you." He didn't seemed that bad. Maybe she could ask him.

He kind of reminded her of her uncle Sean, from her father's side. He was a true trouble maker. Eva used to love to play with him.

Taking a sip, Eva knew the guy was still looking at her.

Deciding to just play casual and drink her beer and then sleep, Eva remained her look on the space before her, resisting the urge to look back again.

Hah, looked more like a nervous teenager in trouble then a woman who wants shelter.

Half hour later, Eva finished and paid, taking head to the stairs. She nearly just stepped into the hallway with the stairs when the room was fiercely shut behind her, making Eva jump and turn around with her fists ready to attack.

"Calm down there black, I aint hurting ya." He said, smirking. Eva frowned, but kept her stance. She noticed his slightly southern accent, but it was just a light one.

When he didn't said anything and just looked at her with a smirk that didn't left his face, Eva took the annoyed stance. "Can you stop smirking at me!" She pointed out, moving her head a bit up.

The guy chuckled. "What's ya name kid?"

"I'm _not _a kid!" Eva said angry. He chuckled again. "Suree… So, what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me, and I'll leave ya to yar business."

"I tell you mine if you tell me yours." Eva said, arms crossed before her chest.

The guy laughed warmly.

"Hah, one hell of a negotiator." He said.

Eva's turn to smirk. "I learned from the best."

The guy narrowed his eyes carefully, looking at her face. "Okay. Stan Niall. You?"

* * *

**Sorry. I'll update soon ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick update isnt it? I just couldnt leave it, I had to write ****:).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers, the CC in this story are mine as is the storyline.**

**Louise (anonym): Yes, I indeed saw all 3 movies, but I don't know what you mean.. if you mean that I took the story of it, you're wrong, I only used the quick-anger moment of Aikka/Will in movie 1. (when he knows the lady is missing :P)Other then that, the fanfiction was made up when I talked about royals of the past with my friend. Thanks you like the story!!:)**

**BluexSapphire: Yeah, I kinda make him like that. Cuz they are cool :). And yeah, I know Gambit. His accent is über, indeed!! But, Stan is not French so it's not that kind off accent xD Glad you like!!:D**

**Smoochynose: As much as you would want to (admit it xD), he's not the DRUNK gambler. He's just A gambler. Hehe. It would be funnier yes, to make him the drunk one, but it would be so **_**not**_** responsible as you will understand when the story goes on. **

**Lady Dream-chan, Jordan's Gal, topspin320: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Now, finally going on with the chapter. Here ya go! Oh, no Aikka love in this chapter! Sorrrrrry!:) And yes, it's quit a short chapter knowing me. But it's made in one day! Have patience, the next will get long and lovy-dovy :)**

**Chapter 11**

Eva gulped. And before she even knew she was responding, she slipped the words out. "Eva Eventide."

She didn't really knew why she told him her mom's girl-name, but it seemed a bit better at the moment. She felt safer with it, not needing to explain more to him.

Instead of him looking shocked, he grinned big and made a yes-sign with his fist. "I knew it!" He said, a bit loudly.

Eva raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I recognized you immediately! And the bracelet!" He said, enthusiastic.

Eva frowned at her bracelet. "How do you know it?"

"She got it from my mam."

"No, she got it from my grandmother."

"Nop, defiantly ol' mam."

"My mom wouldn't lie to me!"

"Apparently she did!"

Eva glared at him, and he just smirked back. God, he was such an annoying jerk!

Stan just kept on looking at her, as Eva glared. Maybe they stood there for 5 minutes, but he finally spoke, dropping his shoulders in a sigh.

"I'm sorry kid, but I think we hav' a lot to explain to each 'ther."

Eva looked at the space halfway-next to her, thinking about what happened to her mom. "Yeah. I think so, too."

And with that, they both went back into the bar-room, and out of the door, to walk while they talk (heh!).

* * *

Eva pulled the coat she got from the monk a bit closer, and sniffed the air. "Ya know how I recognized ya the most?" He said, softly. Eva perked her head up, looking at him. "Those clothes. She wore them too, once. If it wasn't for your pitch black hairs, I would have thought you were her." He said the last sentence with a warm laugh.

Eva smiled. He wasn't so bad.

"How come ya're here? Wasn't Maya married to the Kin'?" He asked. Eva nodded. "Yeah, she is." Eva kept the secret that she's dead. "But, er, I was visiting a friend." She said.

"Liar." Stan only said, chuckling. Eva looked up. "Oh, so why was I here?"

Stan shrugged. "Hey, ya're a princess. Ya shoul' have all kinds off princess-reasons."

Eva first glared at the ground, then smiled, and chuckled. "Ha, you mean like sitting in the palace or gardens _all _day."

"No way."

"Yes way! The only fun things to do is horse-riding, swimming or helping in the stables if my parents are no where to be seen!"

Stan grinned. "Sucks darlin'."

Eva nodded. "Big time."

"Ya're 'bout 16 years, right?" He asked. Eva nodded smiling. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Maya send me a letter wit' yar birth. And when ya turned five. Didn't forget it." He smiled.

Nice, to have a normal conversation and not counting your own words. Then the question came. "How's Maya doin'?"

Eva shut her eyes lightly, and stood still. "Um.."

Stan shut his eyes lightly too, knowing something's wrong.

Eva sighed, staring at the ground. "She died. A week and some days ago. We don't know the cause."

Stan nodded, and turned around to walk again. Eva quickly followed him. "That's the reason I came, looking for you. I wanted to see you."

Silence, and not a short one. Eva thought she might have mentioned things wrong, but he turned out to speak.

"An' yar dad just let ya go?"

Why did he kept making hard questions? "Not exactly. I kind off.. just walked away."

"Mean like, the lil' girl runnin' off cause off a fight?" He said, practically reading her mind.

"Sort off."

"Ya can tell me." He said, winking at her. Eva smiled a small one. "Father wants me to get married, I love someone else and he is always acting stupid since Mom."

"Sounds a bit like someone I knew." He said, chuckling. Back at the tavern, Eva gave him a hug, knowing he could need one. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"'D love to kid."

And he took off, waving in the air with 2 fingers with his back at her. Eva smiled.

* * *

Jordan grinned inwardly, waving off to Cullen who was going the other way. He knew Eva wasn't here. Hell, it's why he went with Cullen. So Aikka would find her, and not the person she didn't wanted to see.

But, he wouldn't search as he knew it had no result, nah, he'll just grab a drink.

Though, he didn't expected what he saw next.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Here I am again! Not too long, but a lot has happened -.-**** Sigh.**

**Anyway, I wont bother you with it, I'll just get on with the story:)**

**As I promised, Aikka will be seen here:)!**

**Smoochynose: That would be****.. not logical Since Jordan and Cullen went the other way then Eva. Right? But it was a smart remark xD**

**Jordan's Gal: You wish! Hehe. .:Hugg:. **

**xxYuppy: Yeah, he'll come in here! I missed him too, even if it was just one chapter.. hehe..**

**ketkitty, topspin320, BluexSapphire: Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OSR, but I do own every character out of the series and the storyline. Oh, and Holly belongs to.. well.. Holly! xD (Jordan's Gal)  
****Ieh, I love Aikka and Stan :D**

**Chapter 12**

Eva sighed and turned around in the rather.. uncomfortable bed. Of course, being used to the big fluffy bed.

At least she could make her own time at standing up. But she wondered. Now she had met Stan, the love of her mom's life.

What was she going to do now?

She had expected it would take a bit longer to find him..

Eva looked at the ceiling above her. Maybe she could do other things too. But, she wanted to see him again. He wasn't going to get away from her that easily..

* * *

"Go away!" a girl with long dark brown hair said, as she stood up a bit straighter to look taller. A man tugged her arm. "Ah come on hun, I know you could.. use some.."

Obviously, he was drunk. His friend, who was behind the girl, grinned. Jordan sighed. Things like this kept happening.

He decided, like always, to step in. "Excuse me, something wrong?" He said, walking to their way.

The girl sighed, and the man let her go. He was about to say something rude when his friend grabbed him. "Idiot. That's the cousin of the king. Let's get out of here." he whispered, but loud enough for Jordan to hear and he smiled.

"Nothing sir. Good day." They both said, and stumbled away. The girl's hair swept to her shoulder as she looked back at him. "I thank you." She said, with brown eyes, and a soft melodic voice. She was the kind of girl everyone would smile too, so he smiled at her. "It was no problem, m'lady."

The girl smiled sweetly. "I'm Holly, daughter of landlord Druce." She waited for his response. "I'm Jordan, son of Prince Artur. **-1-"** He bowed for her.

He saw the confusion in her nice brown eyes, and eventually shock when she quickly bowed deeply for him. "Oh! I'm so sorry to waste your time, my lord! I didn't know it was you."

Jordan grinned. He got this responses more. "Please, stand up." She did as he said.

"I'm no higher then you are. You shouldn't be so formal. I don't like it." He said the last sentence a bit softer, as to say it was kind of a secret. The girl smiled nervously. "And just call me Jordan."

This seemed to push her over the edge. She smiled a beautiful smile. "In that case, call me Holly, please."

And Jordan knew, he would want to spent more time with this girl.

* * *

"Com'n kid! What's takin' ya so long!" A snickering voice sounded from a small distance. Eva groaned. "It's not my fault Molly wants to jump over every branch!!" she yelled back. From her spot where Molly was doing crazy, she could hear his clear laughter. Eva grinned, his laugh was contagious. He had met up with her in the early afternoon, and they decided to take a ride. Eva on Molly, and Stan on his horse, Albus. Albus was a white horse, and very big and strong. He looked absolutely amazing, and Stan had promised Eva she could ride on him once since he had seen the look in her bright eyes.

Stan had been waiting by a tree, but Molly had specialized herself in walking slowly. So as soon as they were close, Eva drove Molly into gallop, and they run straight pas Stan and Albus. "Hah! You cant catch me!" Eva yelled over he shoulder as she drove Molly faster.

Stan sighed and shook his head. "Typical her mom." And he began the chase.

* * *

Aikka came to a village, and found himself little but tired. He knew a few people here, so he could ask around. God, he hated this situation.

A few monks passed him, one looking at him. He smiled friendly at him and drove Angus a bit further, stopping at the church where the travelling horses could drink before continuing. Aikka himself drunk from a bottle he had been carrying with him.

He wondered if Eva may have passed here. Maybe she was here. He sighed and rubbed his head. He didn't knew. And for once in his life, he had absolutely no idea what to do.

Well, he always could ask. He waved to a monk standing nearby him, and the monk came.

"Excuse me, have you seen a lady with black hair and crimson eyes?" He asked politely.

The monk smiled.

* * *

"So here you and mom finally said you loved each other?" Eva said with a grin. Stan snickered. "Finally? We only knew each 'ther 5 months." He said in a thick accent, because he was slightly panting from the long and hard ride. Eva seemed to be used to it, but Stan didn't do it that often anymore.

"Yeah well, you realized it earlier, you said it!" Eva grinned at him as she looked over to the small lake surrounded by a few trees and a lot of grass.

"Yea kay. But it's the hardest for a man to show his true feelin'."

"Why is that? Why wouldn't it be so hard for a woman?"

"Cause the women are more sappy." He said, chuckling even louder. Eva stomped him on his shoulder. "That is so not true!"

"Oh really, so since when did ya confess yar undying lov' to someone?"

Eva's brows were pressed together as he said it, and she bit her lower lip. That brought.. rather uncomfortable memories.

"Ai, I hit a nerve. Ya right kid?" he asked, looking over at her.

"I am. No need to be sorry."

"But, ya're in love. And as the lov'r of yar mom, ya should tell me 'bout it." He continued his annoying idea.

Eva sighed and grinned. "No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"No!"

"YEAH!"

Stan laughed loudly and Eva's brows shut up. "Ah damn!"

Stan silenced. "The great princess of our belov'd country cursed? What has to come!" He said, ruffling her hair.

Eva's shoulders drop as she felt her hair falling out of it's braid. Great.

* * *

9 hours later, Eva had really understood why her mom loved Stan. Not that Eva would grow to love him so passionately. No, he was way to old. And not really her type. Otherwise, he was a nice guy. Goodlooking, she could say. Funny. Sweet, understanding and smart.

Just like someone she knew.

Oh, but he was nice to hang out with. She had told him she was in love with someone, but never told him his name. Else she would never hear the end of it!

Eva smiled and turned around in her bed. Maybe tonight she wouldn't have a nightmare.

* * *

The monk was nice. He told Aikka all he needed to know. For now.

Apparently Eva had left formal clothes and up to the civilian clothes. So he had to search real good. And a direction.

Eva could sometimes forget important things. To tell people they shouldn't tell anyone details when they asked for her.

But, he never mentioned that mistakes to her. He knew it would come in handy. And, she would never get hurt of it, or at least not without him, because he used to be with her all the time.

All the time.

After he had slept with the church, they offered it and he was quit tired after all, he began riding again.

He smiled lightly. This was just a cat and mouse game.

* * *

And the morning after, Eva walked outside, hoping Stan would again be waiting for her. But he wasn't. Disappointed, she sighed.

Well, could be a good opportunity for her to look around in the village. She decided she wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

Holding her hands together behind her, she walked into the village, and remembered to look where she walked.

Else she might not find the way back home.

Eva smiled. That would be a typical thing for her. Then she had to ask again, and they would all point to different ways again. The disadvantage about such a big village, the people are not really worth trusty.

And if they would know she was a princess, it would go all around town. Including the guards. Who of course knew she was to be missed in the palace.

After 2 hours of walking, sneaking into stores and out again, and looking at the stores behind their glasses, Eva wondered what she would do next.

Of course she knew the village was immense big, but she couldn't just keep this up for a whole day.

And first, she started to miss Aikka. He always had something to do with her, even if she had to wait 10 minutes before he would be done with his work. Eva felt her eyes get a bit wet.

No.

She wont cry here. Not in the middle of a street. It might get unwanted attention. Maybe she could let Aikka find her. She just knew he was searching for her.

Or, as she didn't realize, she was hoping it.

He would listen to her if she told her story. He would promise her to not do anything. He may even stay with her.

Just because they're best friends.

And even more.

But, that was maybe too late. Eva shook her head lightly. She had seriously ruined things badly.

Before knowing she had to look where she was walking, she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me sir, I didn't noticed where I was walking." She quickly apologized, and looked the man in his face. He just sighed annoyed. "Damn children have to watch where they're.. hey." He said, looking her over. "Don't I know you?"

Eva's eyes widened. "Sure, you are wrong sir! I have never been here in my life."

"But you're royal. You say sir. No one does that, except for the guards. Aren't you that.. that.." He rubbed his chin to remember. Suddenly an arm grabbed her. "There ya're! I was looking for ya all over! Come immediately. Sorry man." He said to the man who was still confused, and pulled Eva into a store. Eva shook her arm free, and was about to protest when she saw where she was.

Stan looked at her with his arms crossed, and watched Eva watching his store. So Stan was a blacksmith! Amazed she looked at some weapons and other stuff he had made and just put somewhere. Without even asking she grabbed a knife, and felt it in her hand. It wasn't heavy at all.

"You make all this?" She said, looking at all different patterns on all the objects.

She heard Stan shifting and relaxing. "Yea. Don't got such a social life, so I just put it in work." He said.

"It's beautiful!"

"Thanks kid."

Eva smiled at her nickname, even though a few days before she had been angry cause she found herself an adult already.

Stan crossed his arms again as he remembered why he was mad at her. "Eva! Ya can' just walk around on the streets here!"

"Why not?" Eva asked, already forgot all about the incident outside.

"The people her' are stupid, but not that stupid. Some still recognize ya!" He said, pointing at the street to adjust some drama.

Eva breathed out. "Well, what am I supposed to do here then?"

"Stayin' in the tavern!"

"Oh, and what about you taking me with you?"

"That's differen' kid. Ya don't see me taking ya to busy streets!"

"So now you decided to give me house judgment!"

"If that's needed to help ya, then yes!"

"Well, and what if I don't agree?" Eva said, getting angry too.

"Then I'll make sure ya'll stay in yar tavern!"

"Lord, bug off, you're NOT my FATHER!" Eva said, stomping her feet on the ground.

Stan silenced, glaring at her.

Eva silenced too, knowing apologizing would make it worse. He spoke, his accent thick again. "Fin'. Go."

And he left to the room behind him.

_Damndamndamndamn._

Eva went after him. "Stan! Don't be like that. I didn't mean it, you know that!"

She found him leaning into a wall, and surprisingly, he was glaring at her. With a small smile lingering on his lips.

He had been grinning when she came in. The bastard.

"Eva, ya told me ya didn't wanted to be found or recognized for that matt'r. I only wanted to help ya. I care for ya." He said the last as a matter of fact.

Eva smiled. She knew he would. He continued. "Sorry if I'm bein' to fatherly. Just can' help it." He said, winking at her.

Eva leaned into a wall to. If Don had seen that, he flipped. "I don't mind you do. I just get angry quickly."

"That, ya didn' hav' from yar mom."

Eva grinned. "Yup. The temper is surely my fathers."

An hour later, Eva sat down on a single chair to the wall and watched Stan working, as she didn't wanted to go yet and he didn't aloud her out alone.

"You know, you could take me somewhere to do something fun. I still haven't seen so much!"

"Yeayea. First, there are some importan' things we should discuss. If by any chance someon' recognizes ya, yar name is.. " He thought. "Natalie. Natalie Niall. And yar my cousin'."

"Natalie?" Eva said.

"Yeah, I couldn't come up with something else."

"Where did you get that one from?"

"Yar mom always said she lov'd the name." He explained. Eva nodded. "Ok. So I'm your cousin. Daughter of..?"

"My sister Mave."

"But if your sister finds out we-.." Eva tried, and Stan interrupted her. "Mave had died 5 years ago, people didn't knew much 'bout her. They would believe."

"Ok."

Eva grinned. "But you call me Eva. Please?"

"Sure thing kid." Stan said, whipping his hands on a cloth. Eva looked around. "I want to give you something." She said suddenly, reaching in her pocket.

After some grabbing, she pulled it out. It was a bit fumbled, but it looked rather nice. She passed it over to him.

"I was 4 then. I was riding on my first real big horse, behind mom."

Stan looked at the picture. Maya was sitting on her horse, the horse he knew too, named Lena, and Eva was behind her holding her mom's dress tightly.

That was the first real picture he had of Maya.

He stared at it, and back to Eva. And back to the picture.

Eva came up behind him and gave him a small hug. "I know it means a lot for you."

"I cant accept that kid."

"Yes you can, I have a lot more at home."

He smiled at her, a true big smile.

* * *

Aikka sighed. He had arrived at the second village he saw. And it was the biggest. He had been pointed to the second, the monk said Eva would probably be here. So now he could search. Great. It was way to big to search. Well, the best he could was to find a tavern and sleep, and search for her the next day.

* * *

**-1- Prince Artur is son of previous King Gareth Wei, just like king Donald is. So, Artur is the brother of Don, and Jordan is the nephew of Don. That would make Jordan's back name Wei. Jep, it's not Jordan Wilde people!**

**R&R! Oh, and I know I promised EA love, but it didn't came. SORRY! It'll appear in the next, I swear with my heart xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm baaack :)**** This is going to be short, but nice.. I hope xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers.**

**Chapter 13**

Eva brushed Molly lightly as she leaned into her. She had convinced Stan she would keep her fake name and she would be safe by going out with Molly.

After some arguments, he'd agreed and Eva was off.

She didn't knew where she was, maybe didn't even knew the way back home, but it was silent and sunny, so it's ok.

Molly neighed, nudged her head to Eva's back and went of the graze. Eva grinned. Somehow, all the things she did the last 3 days reminded her of home.

Even the things she had never done.

Like selling some stuff that Stan had made when people came in. Eva chuckled. Someone had come in and Stan asked her to go and look, and then she suddenly had the problem of buying.

It went well.. she thought.

Stan had laughed out loud when he saw her coming back looking embarrassed.

As a repay for the photo she gave him, Stan gave her something that would help her.

Eva stroked the dagger on her belt lightly. He said everyone had one, so she shouldn't miss it.

Eva smiled and sat down at the grass. Eva still didn't knew how to handle one, but if she would be in danger Eva guessed she'd just stick the dagger somewhere in his body and run for her life.

Eva grinned. That was definitely something for her.

* * *

After Aikka had found a tavern, he went out to look around. More to sharpen his knife, really.

So it wasn't too long till he found a blacksmith, and he went inside.

After looking around, amazed by all the nice swords, daggers and stuff, the smith came out, brushing his hands on a cloth.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked. Aikka smiled lightly at his accent, his father had one too.

He came to the table where the smith was standing and put his dagger on it. "This one needs to be sharpened." He said politely.

The smith nodded. After 15 minutes the dagger was new and could cut through his skin in seconds, and Aikka handed him the money.

"See ya later." The smith had waved before Aikka had left.

* * *

Jordan looked at the girl before him, she was babbling about all kinds of stuff, and still he didn't find any of it nonsense.

This was new..

He watched as she laughed, her head moved forward a bit and her long, probably soft, brown hair fell over her shoulder and her brown eyes closed.

"You're staring!" She said, under her chuckles.

Jordan snapped out of it. "I was not!" he defended himself.

The girl grinned. "Yeah you were. It's not bad or something, but it isn't so polite either." She said, waving her hand lightly.

Jordan smiled knowingly and took a sip of his drink.

After their little chat, he had asked to meet up with her again. So here they sat, talking and drinking a bit.

Holly smiled. "Enough about me. Tell me about you!"

Jordan blinked, and smiled slightly. "What do you want to know? There isn't much to say."

"Then tell me about the things you like!" She asked sweetly, leaning her head lightly on one hand.

Jordan looked away for a second and then back. "The usual."

"Which usual?"

Jordan grinned at her. She was partly very stubborn and needy, and normally he wouldn't like it, but hey, he wasn't all that unsocial, so he just told her what he liked.

Her eyes sparked when he said horse-riding. "Really?" she asked, and he nodded. "You too?" He had asked then.

Her eyes went down. "Well.. to be honest.." she started. "I never rode any kind of horse. My mom had an accident with one and now she cant walk anymore. My dad forbids me to ride on one."

"I am sorry." Jordan said.

"Don't be. It's normal to ride horses these days.."

Jordan smiled convincing at her. "But you'd like to ride one, right?"

* * *

The next day, Eva awoke with a startle, just having a nightmare. She clenched the sheets with her hands and balled them in fists.

The weird thing was, that she could never remember her dreams.

Like a curse. There was only one she remembered, when her mom died.

But maybe that one was just true, Eva would not know.

Skipping breakfast cause she didn't feel all that nice, Eva run off to where Stan worked, hoping he had something planned for her.

And as usual, he didn't.

"Kid, it's in the middl' of the week! I need to hav' money." He laughed. Eva stomped her feet. "It's not FAIR! I am bored to death!"

"I know that kid, but I ain't stopping work."

Eva crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ain't working kid."

Eva sighed. "All right! I'll entertain myself.. AGAIN!" she said, waving dramatically.

This made Stan laugh only louder, and Eva put on a face. "You know what, I'm going to the market."

She hoped he would disagree, but he wiggled his eyebrows at her and chuckled. "All right, but be back on tim', _Natalie._"

* * *

Don rubbed his temples. Deep inside he knew it was his fault and Eva wasn't going to get back till he realized it.

But how would she know he realized it?

Probably never. Cause today he'd admit it, but tomorrow he'd be stubborn.

He just hoped Cullen or Jordan would find her, and not Aikka.

Cause he was sure Eva would trick Aikka into fleeing with him. And knowing a teenager's hormones, they'd run off somewhere far.

Though, he expected Aikka to be more political then loving. He always kept Eva out of any kind of trouble.

* * *

Eva walked around in the market, glancing at the stuff people sold. She found it most amusing that some salesmen would hold something to her face and desperately tried to sell it.

Eva knew it was just their job.. but still.

Eva made a stinky face as she passed the fish-carriage.

Luckily, soon enough she was with the jewellery, and she looked around, interested.

Though it must have looked weird, a girl her age in those clothes with a rich department.

She found it most disrespectful, that one woman scooped her jewellery a bit closer when Eva looked at it, as if she would steal it.

But hey, this is a market.

Eventually, Eva decided not to buy anything. She had seen a beautiful ring, and wanted it really badly, but she would certainly be suspicious buying something that expensive.

So, returning to her tavern to get Molly, they drove off again, again to a place Eva would have trouble to get back too.

* * *

Aikka had been on the market, seeing wonderful stuff, but mostly too expensive for him.

He didn't blame anyone, large capitals meant large prizes.

But he enjoyed walking around.

He was slightly taken aback when he passed the jewellery, when someone accidentally pushed a jewellery box to the ground and he had to pay for it.

The old man had no money, he said.

But Aikka couldn't do anything about it, and it would be smart to stay out of people's business till he knew what could happen here.

It had made him furious, just walking away without saying anything.

Eventually, he had gone back to his tavern and ordered a simple lunch. He got money from Jordan, which he was happy off. Else he would be sleeping somewhere under a tree.

And he had money himself too. It wasn't like he was poor, he just wasn't rich.

Near evening, Aikka got Angus, knowing his horse wanted to be ride every day, and took off to what he expected would be a forest of open fields.

* * *

Eva sighed and dropped herself on the single couch that Stan's 'living room' had. "I'm so bored I get tired of doing nothing." She announced.

Stan chuckled. "Then sleep." He said.

Eva made a yawn. "No, because then I wont be able to sleep in the night! That's not healthy."

"So then don't sleep."

"But I'm tired!"

Stan grinned. In the days she was here Eva had changed.. _a lot._ She wasn't the sweet princess anymore. Except for that she became a real teenager. Complaining over the stupidest thins, or laughing for that. Not too forget she was quit rude nowadays. Someone once didn't paid Stan enough, and the guy got the shock of his life when Eva barged in yelling.

Eva, laying on her back, pulled her knees towards her so she sat as a ball. "When you done with work?"

"Not until tonight."

* * *

In the evening, Eva sighed when she found herself sitting in her most favourite spot around here. It was a green valley, with few trees and bushes, and a large lake in the middle of it. There were few small hills, Eva sat on one of them when she watched Molly running around like some happy dog.

Normally people would keep their horses tied somewhere, but Eva knew very well Molly wouldn't run away, so she wasn't even scared when she couldn't see Molly anymore.

If Molly was gone for too long, she'd whistle the way Aikka had learned her.

She couldn't do it for a long time, but it succeeded when she lost Molly. And since then it had become the secret call between them.

Eva frowned while she thought of Aikka.

She wondered if he was close with finding her. Knowing him, he might as well be. Who knows, maybe he was in the town she was in now.

She wished she knew where he was.

It was obvious he wouldn't be in the palace, well, if Don hadn't imprisoned him (at this Eva lightly smiled). She would go to him, most likely.

But what then? What would she say? _Hey Aikka, long time no see!_

Eva choked back some tears, and still found herself smiling from the stupid remark her mind made.

It never occurred to her how much she would really miss him if he was really not there anymore.

If she'd never see him again.. she wasn't even sure if she could stay here! Her money would run low.. and she knew she couldn't stay at one place.

She was staying here for Stan. She had wanted to see him, she can't just leave him all suddenly.

_Or maybe you just want to be found._

Damned voices in heads.

Eva sighed. Molly returned looking as happy as always, and Eva felt the tears pouring freely over her face. Molly hadn't noticed though, for her being very far away.

Eva heard someone walking towards her, and a horse neighed, before it run freely. Probably Stan.

After all, he knew she would probably be here when she wasn't at the tavern or him.

Eva quickly dried her face from the tears, forcing them to stop.

He stopped behind her, kneeling down, and Eva was just about to turn her head and greet him, when Eva was surprised with two strong tanned arms around her.

She tensed. Tanned.. not as dark as Stan's were. Eva widened her eyes and her tears only came faster this time, while she made a troubled loud sob and leaned in closer, grabbing his arms tightly as though she might lose him.

"Oh god.." She said, while he rocked her gently from behind. "Aikka.. god.. I-.. I'm so sorry.." She said, sobbing and shocking.

* * *

**Hoorray! Finally! You have no idea how hard it was for me to come up with this! R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Okay, I do****n't own Oban Star Racers.**

**Chapter 14**

Big brown eyes widened slightly. "Er.. is this the good way?" she asked concerned. Jordan stood beside her and laughed. "Relax! She won't hurt you, she's used for lessons." He said, patting the big horse Elli.

Holly relaxed slightly, but just slightly. "And still I'm scared." She said, groping for the ropes desperately. Jordan laughed again, and took hold of her hand.

"I'm here, right? Don't be afraid!" He said.

Holly pouted at him. "Why did you won this argument?"  
Jordan grinned at her and shot her a playful wink. "Because you just cant resist my looks."

Holly rolled her eyes at the prince. Since the few times they had talked, all formal words had immediately disappeared like snow for the sun.

"If I fall and break my neck, you'll pay for the funeral!"

Jordan again laughed. Holly grunted, not thinking the situation was funny, and she shrieked when he gave Elli a slight nudge so she would be walking.

"Don't dare letting go mister!" And that had done it. Jordan got the devilish look in his eyes and let go of the ropes holding Elli.

"JERK!" She shrieked, panicking lightly before she knew Elli was standing still and looking at her quizzically.

"What?" She said, looking at the horse.

Jordan nearly toppled over from laughter. "You're now talking to a horse? Dear Holly, this must really go to your head!"

"I want off! Now!" She said, looking at him pleading. Jordan was still laughing.

"Please? Pretty pleaseee?"

Jordan still had that annoying grin on his face when he helped her off, and he noticed a silly glint in her eyes.

"What are yo-.." He suddenly felt her weight pressed against him harsh, so he was thrown backwards on the ground with her on top, and she laughed brightly.

"Oh, you're not going away with that."

And then he did something he would really, just never do. Eva would be laughing him out so loud, he'd be deaf.

He leant in forwards and kissed her on her lips.

Holly immediately pushed herself up. "Jordan!" She exclaimed, her cheeks flushed red.

He immediately blushed hard. "I'm sorr-.." He was interrupted for the second time that day, as she pressed her soft lips against him now, a smile still lingering on her lips.

* * *

Eva had stopped crying very loudly about 10 minutes ago, and so had Aikka's sweet whispers.

He had thought about whole angry tirades when he would find her.. but when he _did_ found her, sitting there alone and rubbing her face, he couldn't do anything else then just hold her.

Plus the fact she was crying didn't made a tirade any better. She hadn't said anything, her sobs only deep breaths now that she made sometimes to hold back new coming tears.

Eva again took a deep breath and her grip on his arms tightened again, but he didn't mind, even though he was in a very uncomfortable position like this. He silently watched Angus and Molly playing together.

He unconsciously nuzzled his head in her hair more, having missed her to much to be only a bit angry at her.

Eva sighed. "I'm so sorry.." She said again. "I've missed you so much.." tears threatened to fall again, and Aikka pulled her even closer so she was now really sitting in his lap.

"Eva." He only said, holding her close and pressing a kiss to her head. She relaxed.

After a few more minutes (maybe hours? He didn't knew) he decided he would go for it. He gently pushed her off him a bit so he could face her. She looked at him with concerned eyes, thinking something was wrong.

"Why did you run away, Eva?" He asked, gently, stroking her cheek when he did.

Eva leaned in his touch and fluttered her eyes closed for only a second. She really didn't wanted to talk about it. Anyone else would've listened to her silent response, but she knew Aikka wouldn't.

"I just.. can't do it." She said. Aikka knew she was reflecting to her marriage, ruling the kingdom, dealing with her father. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again in his touch.

"It's selfish.. I know.. I just cant do it now.." She whispered. He smiled a bit. He knew she'd probably stay here until she was ready, so he couldn't do much about it.

He just loved her to much to force her back.

"How long have you been searching?" She suddenly asked, and it surprised Aikka she finally said something out of herself.

He blinked, removing his hand and Eva opened her eyes at the lost of his hand. "I don't know." He answered.

"Long?"

He shrugged, looking at the grass beneath them and twirling it around with his fingers. "Probably."

Eva took hold of his hand. "Have you missed me?" She asked, almost pleading.

He looked in her eyes. Her beautiful, red eyes. Framed with her pale face, and her black hairs. Normally face-tattoos would be rather.. rude to have, but it made her look more beautiful then she already was. In a cute and sweet manner.

His eyes went down a bit. Her nice, small nose and her sweet, thin lips. They'd probably taste just wonderful.

He noticed she was wearing informal clothes, like she was a civilian. Not that it looked bad..

Then he turned back to her eyes. She still gazed at him. He smiled, putting his hand on her cheek again, brushing a dried tear from her face. "More than anything." He said.

Eva smiled and closed her eyes again, turning slightly and leaning back on Aikka.

He absently stroke her hair. He hoped she wouldn't go sleeping, because it was rather cold here and he wouldn't wake her up.

He wouldn't succeed in waking her up, is a better sentence for that.

"I've thought about you." She suddenly said, her eyes still closed. "Every day. Maybe even every minute." She continued, talking softly. "Maybe, I was even hoping you would find me."

Aikka toyed a bit with her hair. "Could you not have left better traces then?" He joked weakly. Eva chuckled lightly, he felt the shock on his lap which confirmed it (he couldn't hear her so well, it was to soft).

"Why'd you came here anyway?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't come over like a bush buddy.

Eva turned, so she was now facing him. "My mom's former lover lives here. I guess I wanted to see him.." She said, her eyes trailing of to his shirt. "I didn't really had somewhere else to go." She continued.

* * *

Holly smiled as Jordan took a strand of her brown hair out of her face. "You're really sweet, you know?" She said to him. They were laying on a open valley after riding the horses a bit. Holly had picked up quick. Or maybe she just wanted to get off quickly.

Jordan smiled and gently brushed his lips against her. "And you're really beautiful."

He couldn't remember the last time he had a relationship.. probably because he never had one. He always kept himself distant.. maybe the situation with Eva changed him.

Or maybe Holly was just really perfect.

* * *

"How did you find me anyway?" Eva asked, playing with a flower in her hand while the sky was turning dark already.

Aikka smiled at her. "You slept at a church I passed by. I asked around and they pointed the way."

Eva slammed her free fist at the ground playfully. "I knew it! I told them not to tell anyone!" she said, grinning. Sure, the situation was still awkward, but they were still best friends.

Aikka laughed, a sound that succeeded in delighting her every time.

He went silent again, and stared back at her when he noticed she did it to him. The small grin still lingered on his face when she smiled sweetly at him. She had truly missed him.

He company was simply great. He managed to make her laugh every time, in what kind of situation she was in, it didn't mattered.

Suddenly she jumped up. Aikka stood up too, slowly. "What's wrong?"

Eva had the concerned look, and she took hold of Aikka's hand with her two hands.

"Aikka, you did not told anyone I would be here, right? Not Cullen, not Jordan?"

Aikka frowned. "Jordan only suggested me which way I should go. He did not follow me."

"And my father?"

"He knows of nothing as far I know."

Her shoulders dropped in relief. Aikka realized with amusement she probably forgot all important run-away measures when he found her.

"Okay. Thanks." She said. He smiled at her, and she walked in to hug him.

"You know? I'm really glad you found me." She said, her voice muffled by his chest.

* * *

Stan finished working and closed the door. He hoped Eva was all right. She seemed sadder since a while, and he knew she probably missed that boy she loved back at her home.

He wanted to warn her first, but it never came. He knew she should return sooner or later, and she was probably more reckless then her mother.

Stan and Maya didn't got separated because she needed to marry Don Wei. No, Maya told Stan that they would execute him if they would continue seeing each other, because it was most unheard of for a commoner to have a relationship with the fiancée of the king.

He feared Eva might have the same cause.

* * *

"Come on. It'll be fun!" Eva pleaded, bowing her head forwards a bit. Aikka groaned. He _hated _shopping. And especially with Eva. It didn't mattered how much he loved her, he hated shopping with her.

To put it simply.

She was a girl.

"You're no fun!" Eva complained, getting off Molly. Aikka got off Angus too, with a scowl on his face. "I just don't like going into town."

"I didn't said anything about shopping if that is what you are thinking. I just wanted to show you around!" she argued back, rising her voice a bit.

Aikka glared hard at her. "I know it will turn up that you are shopping."

"It will not! I promise! On my life!" She said, holding her hands in the air. Aikka now grinned devilishly at her. "Don't make such promises Princess, they might come after you."

Eva puffed her cheeks out. "But I want to go!" She said, hating the fact he was always that stubborn and that she was just absolutely bored.

"You know what?"

"What?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Eva."

"Sorry."

He smiled at her. She had the bad habit she'd continue to pick on him until he was really mad. But then she would put on the pout and he would forget it and crack some stupid weak joke and it'll be over again.

Eva winked at him. "So I guess you're in the same tavern eh? That'll be better anyways. Oh, and tomorrow you _must_ meet Stan! He's so kind. Like a real father. Don't tell dad I said that though. I think you'll like him. Hell, I know you like him. He has the same stupid humour like you do."

That ended Eva's babbling as Aikka choked on his drink. "Excuse me? The things I put up with!" He said dramatic.

Eva laughed out loud. "Uh-uh. But you just looooveeee me way to much to ever admit it."

She shot him a sideways glance. "Right?"

Aikka laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Yes. It's passed your bedtime Princess. Good night."

"Aww…"

* * *

Stan suspiciously glanced at the young Nourasion before him. He had come in with Eva, and he immediately knew who it was, even though he had never heard his name. This Aikka, though, seemed really close to Eva.

Aikka was watching in amusement as Eva continued on babbling all kinds of stuff like how she got here, how Stan met her, how Stan reacted on her, how Stan recognized her, how she was always so bored when he was working and that he _never_ did something real fun with her after 1 week.

Stan sighed and got back to work. All of all, he could surely see that he truly cared for her, so he wasn't really worried.

"You're not listening." He heard Eva say, and Aikka quickly muttered an apology, but Eva saw right through it. "See Stan! I told you! He's just like you." She said, puffing her cheeks out and Stan smiled a cheeky grin at her.

Aikka sighed and numbed up the things she just told him, and she huffed in decency. He always did that.

When she was sure of it that he wasn't listening and she wanted to punish him for it, he always somehow reminded the stuff she told and he would outnumber her.

"And you were also telling me how badly you missed me." He said, a teasing grin on his face. Eva blinked. "Well, we already know _that_."

* * *

**Couldn't come up with more. R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry Jordan's Gal, I wouldn****'t expect sex if I were you!**

**Oh, and Ably As Aikka lovers, I'm writing another chapter. Wiee.**

**I don't own Oban Star Racers.**

**Chapter 15**

"_97..98..99..100!!" Eva said, and removed her hands from her eyes. __She looked over the garden. Aikka was way to good at hide-and-seek. Even in finding her. Eva didn't mind though. Playing was waaaaay better then sitting there learning about princess-stuff._

_She squeaked and started running in a direction. "Aaaaiiikkaaaaa" She sing-songed. "Wheree areee youu.." _

_Not in the bushes or in the fields behind it, Eva run for another direction. He wasn't in the house either and the guards said they didn't saw him run by. And they would never lie to the Princess, Eva thought amused._

_So he was probably somewhere in the forest or the stables. _

_Pulling her little dress up a bit so she could run harder, Eva kicked out her shoes and started to make a sprint to the stables. Molly kicked the door when the little princess came in, but Eva really wanted to beat Aikka. Sneaking a glance at the door, she saw Aikka hadn't reached the free-spot yet. Good._

_Eva opened every stable. When she found the stable of Angus empty, she put on a pout to no one. "Aikka, you're difficult." She said to the horses. She walked out of the stables again only to see Aikka with the spot, grinning widely. _

_Eva widened her eyes and run to the spot, even though it didn't had any sense anymore, and tackled him rather harshly. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU ALWAYS WIN!" the 8-year old said childishly. Aikka only laughed harder. "You just suck in the game Eva!" He said between laughs. Eva pulled up and sat on his chest. _

"_Admit you're wrong and that I'm better and that you love me to the end and I'll let you go."_

_He grinned up at her, and moved his head up a bit, closing his eyes a bit. "Never." He said._

_Eva squealed when he pushed her of and they started rolling over the path. Though, like always, the fun ended._

_Eva laughed at Aikka, who was scratching his head nervously. It was the first time he was aloud to go on a vacation with the royal family, since Eva sincerely promised her parents she would be deadly annoying and wouldn't attend to classes for a half year if he couldn't._

_Oh, she'd do that._

"_Calm down Ai! I don't aloud you to be a servant this week, you're my friend and we're gonna have loads of fun!"_

"_Going to, Eva." Her mother corrected her._

"_Ehe." She said, smiling shamelessly. Aikka eventually let a smile fall with his eyes closed. "So much fun we'll be out of our breaths." The 14-year old said._

"_It's not fair." Eva said, kicking water with her feet. Aikka glanced to her from where he was knotting the ropes. "What?"_

"_You're 16. I'm 14. It's not fair! You're so old. You're nearly an adult and I'm still a child. You see the difference?"_

_Aikka grinned and shook his head. The girl could come up with such ridiculous ideas. "And what are you going to do about it?" He asked._

_Eva pouted while thinking. "Well.. I.. Errrrr.." She thought again. "When I'm queen and you're not a king I'm gonna laugh at you!!" She said, sticking out her tongue. Aikka smiled at her and sat down next to her, bare feet in the water. "Please laugh right in my face then, at least I can say the 'Queen' laughed in my presence."_

_Eva wobbled her eyebrows. "Or that I laughed at you when you weren't there."_

"_Or that you laughed at me when I was behind you, so you didn't noticed but that I could still spread a nice rumor."_

"_Or that I didn't laughed at all."_

"_Or.. yes, that, yes."_

_Eva laughed delighted. "But now you're an adult, I can go with you anywhere I want without asking. Well, if you would attend as my 'guard' at that moment. Because mom always says I can only go with an adult guard. (she always said Adult cause if she didn't Eva'd take Aikka.)"_

_Aikka smiled. "Like we weren't doing that anyways."_

Eva smiled when Aikka and her left Stan's store to wander around in town. Aikka saw the grin on her face and shook his head. "So, you know it better then me. Where to go first?"

Eva thought. "What about we get some lunch. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Pretty please?"

"Fine." He said, chuckling. Eva grinned again and dragged him to another tavern, and they had lunch.

Eva chewed some of her bread (they had to spare on the money, so bread with cheese and wine was good.), and swallowed, before asking; "So, what is up with Dad, Cullen and Jordan anyways?"

Aikka sipped his wine and thought. "Well, your father was worried, like he should be. So were Cullen and Jordan.." He said, but he chuckled afterwards. Of course they were. "Like I said, Jordan suggested me to go another way then they would, so they are probably still searching."

Eva smiled.

"I don't think Cullen or Jordan really worry much, they know you after all, though I think your father is taking it rather harshly."

Eva frowned sadly. "I guessed that. But you had to see how he was treating me after.." She swallowed and didn't touched her lunch for a while now. "After.. after mom died." She said, feeling her throat dry. "I had to leave." She said, eyes on the table, and helplessly playing with her bread.

Aikka softened and grabbed her hand. "I know Eva. And you don't have to go back now." He said. Eva smiled weakly. "Thanks, but I have to go back sometime. I'm the heir."

* * *

Eva opened her eyes warily, and turned to her side. Nightmares had visited again. She never remembered them. White spots. Probably about her mom or dad, or something like it. Eva puffed her cheeks out to the wall. One hour later, Eva found it clearly enough she couldn't sleep anymore. She considered going.. no.. that wouldn't feel right. Not since a few weeks ago.

Eva slapped herself mentally. Why wouldn't it? She did it before. Why would a little problem stop it.

Bravely Eva swung her legs over her bed and walked out of her room, glad she slept in a short pants (they were too big since they were from Stan, but a rope kept it together), and a oversized shirt (also from Stan.) since she wouldn't sleep in her underwear.

Closing the door behind her, Eva wandered quietly through the hallways until she reached door number 35. (yes it was quite a tavern). Tip-toeing to it she opened the door, slipped in, and closed it, really hoping this wasn't the wrong room. Looking to the chair with some dropped clothes Eva inwardly sighed. It was the good one.

Walking to the bed softly, she leaned in to check if he was asleep. Just as her face was before Aikka's, his eyes shot open, giving Eva one hell of a scare and she bit her lip to not scream, and eventually tripped backwards landing on her butt.

He grinned at her, though his cheeks were remarkably red. "Eva, you really shouldn't lean in like that with a too big shirt. People could get wrong ideas."

_Damn._

Eva's cheeks flustered 10 shades of red. "Oh… oh.." She tried, but it only made her blush harder as she immediately checked if her shirt was okay.

He didn't see anything, right?

Of course he didn't.

Right?

Without question Aikka moved to the other side of the bed, giving her more space and held up the blankets. Like always, he only slept in these weird kind of pants. She sneaked a glance to his chest. Like always, bare.

_Damndamndamn._

Eva slipped in, leaning in to him. "Thanks."

"What was it about?" He questioned, eyeing her sleepily. Eva closed her eyes and took in his scent. "I don't remember. But I don't like them, that's for sure. I've been having them for ages."

He nodded and closed his eyes to, trying to drift of to sleep again. Eva checked her shirt again and Aikka felt the movement, he grinned. "I didn't see anything Eva, and I would certainly not dare to try."

Eva nervously chuckled, and checked it anyways. "Yeah well, you _are_ a man."

"I've seen you naked before." He said like it was matter of fact and Eva almost thought something wrong of it. Of course, when she was 5 they had to swim naked once. So she'd seen him too. They were kids. Luckily their parents didn't found out, and Eva suddenly had the urge to laugh out loud.

Eva bit her lip again and closed her eyes tightly, but it didn't help her from shuddering. He grinned, when he found out she was trying to keep her laugh in. "I'm not going to get some sleep, do I?"

"Not if it's my concern." Eva said sweetly. Aikka sighed. "I should have known."

Eva's smile disappeared. "No really. I cant sleep." She said. "You _could_ help me." She said, pleadingly and amused. Aikka chuckled, knowing he couldn't get away with it. "Fine. But then you will go to sleep and leave me alone."

Eva nodded. "Deal."

Drowsily Aikka lifted his hand up to pull Eva's ear softly up to down. She had done it when she was a kid, used it when she cried, and it helped her getting to sleep. Only he and Maya knew it, since Eva didn't wanted to look like a child.

Eva sighed happily, closing her eyes and snuggling closer. After 15 minutes Aikka had stopped, and Eva nudged him to continue, only to discover he was asleep and Eva smiled at him. He looked kinda cute when he was a sleep. Eva stick her hand out of the blankets and stroke some hairs from his face. She wondered if he was secretly asleep, because he was a very light sleeper. And never was he grumpy.

Eva was bored, so she started to tickle his ear a little, which made it twitch, which made Eva laugh, which made Aikka wake up.

"It's not appropriate to wake up a Nourasion like that."

"But you've been asleep for several hours and I still couldn't sleep."

Aikka sighed. He'd never win an argument with Eva. Eva's hand rest on his chest and she drew marks on it. There's goes a moon. Star. Heart. Circle. Flower. Ugly tree. Sun.

Eva had unknowingly even scooted closer, resting her head on his chest, knowing he was still awake. Good. He should wait until she was asleep. Eva smiled sleepily. She was so tired. But she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she would see the white, emotionless face of her mother..

Eva inhaled deeply to get it out of her head again, and Aikka's hand sneaked up to her back, resting it there.

It warmed her heart when she thought about it how easily he accepted everything of her. He never had a real big problem. And when he had he always apologized to her.

Eva's hand got up again to stroke her hair to her back, and she sweetly looked in Aikka's eyes, who were still dazed with sleep. He was so sweet.

"What." He said, noticing she was staring. Eva smiled. "You're cute when you're sleeping."

He grinned. "But I'm not sleeping now."

"You're almost sleeping."

He smiled at her and closed her eyes. Eva wondered.. how did he felt for her? She didn't got the chance to find out after.. well, that evening.

Eva felt her heart flutter. Would he feel that too? So this is what her mother meant with, 'love drives you nuts'. Not knowing the other thinks the same.

Eva repositioned. Leaned in closer. And eventually..

No, she cant.

Eva tightened her fists. She's so weak. Weak little small Eva.

Eva sighed.

"What are you doing?" Aikka questioned, still with his eyes closed. Eva smiled. "Nothing. Trying to get some sleep."

"Then don't make so much sounds."

"I was not!"

"For me you were."

Nourasion ears could hear far more then humans.

Eva squeezed her eyes shut once again. Then opened them.

_Okay princess.. come on.._

Eva leaned in more, and pressed her lips against his, which made his eyes shot open, so she was now staring right into his. Eva immediately pulled back, which was confronted with the fact that Aikka pulled _her _back, kissing her so passionately that it almost scared Eva.

Luckily she was one to learn. He rolled over, so he was on top of her and continued kissing, his hands wandering to her sides, while Eva's knotted themselves in his hair.

Oh, this certainly wasn't a bad choice..

She admitted she got scared when she heard him moan so loudly, but it was just a moan.. Eva pushed him over with some effort, so now she was on top of him and the blankets twisted between them. Neither really cared though. He pulled her shirt up a bit, letting his hands wander over her bare back and Eva moaned lightly, leaning more into his body, giving him more access to her. When his hands went to her front, Eva wanted to pull back, but she didn't needed to. Aikka wasn't the guy of taking what he can get.

She smiled in the kiss, and pulled back to hap for air, her forehead against his, and he smiled back at her. "I trust you can sleep now?" He said jokingly, making Eva laugh tiredly.

Unsure, Eva put her lips close to his. "I love you.." She whispered, so softly, only a Nourasion could hear it. He kissed her neck, whispering, I love you too, back to her, and Eva smiled, closing her eyes.

* * *

Stan noticed the glances. They were really obvious. He had them with Maya too. He glared at the boy. Sure Eva trusted him.. but he didn't like the Nourasion.

Eva, with a blush, returned to her book (which she stole from Stan), while Aikka continued helping Stan with his work.

Something had happened. He was sure of it.

When they sneaked another one to each other, Stan dropped the things he had in his hands, put them to his sides, and glared hard at both. "Get a room." He said, turning around and helping a customer who just came in, leaving Eva and Aikka dumbfounded. Of course, they never knew it was _that_ obvious.

* * *

**Okay, to here and no further. R&R! (no they didn't had sex Jordan's Gal. xD)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my.. I haven't updated for a good 4 months (gasp)**

**Well yeah, I had studyweek, and even though it's vacation now, I didn't updated because I'm a lazy ass. :)**

**Happy New-year!! Happy 2009! Get yourself champagne, feed yourself on sweets and sing it out LOUD!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers **

**Chapter 16**

"I'd never wear _that_!" Eva said amused, and Aikka grinned. "I wasn't pointing to that one!"

He took her hand and moved it so he could show her the wedding dress he had been looking at.

Eva smiled. "I give in, it's pretty. But dad wont allow me to wear it, it's too simple for a princess."

Aikka shrugged. "You could re-marry when you're a queen. Than your dad hasn't got anything to say!"

Eva laughed. "What a fantastic idea Aikka, I should get married right away!" And he laughed with her.

Eva turned to him, and leaned in on his shoulder a little. "No, I don't think I'll marry." She said. "Not if I cant choose."

"And if you can choose?" He asked, his arm loosely on her waist.

Eva shrugged, and they started walking again. "If I could choose I was engaged with you planning our wedding on Nourasia." She stated and Aikka smiled. "That'd be perfect."

"Mhm. You know, we _could_ go to Nourasia."

Aikka stopped dead in his tracks, causing Eva to accidentally continue walking. She turned around. He frowned.

"Eva, we cant do that."

"Why not? We got the money, we got the horses to ride us to the ships, we can even bring them with us.. We can start over!"

"And what about your family?"

Eva huffed and continued walking. Aikka quickly followed her, walking by her side.

"You could at least just said; What a good idea Eva!"

Aikka carefully smiled at her and took her hand. "Sorry Eva."

Eva smiled too, kissing him on his cheek. "Let's go back."

* * *

"_Mommy says I have to marry someone when I'm older."_

_Aikka grinned at her. "Even I could tell you that, Eve."_

"_I don't like it!" Eva said. "Even though I said yes to her, I still don't like it. I don't want to marry a complete stranger!"_

_He patted Angus and glanced at the 9-year old girl who sat against Molly's door. "Maybe then he isn't a stranger any more."_

"_I rather marry you, you know. I know you! We'd be perfect!" Aikka smiled at her. "Yes, but I'm not a royal, so it'd cause some problems."_

_She puffed her cheeks out. "Well, let's make a deal then. If you don't like the guy that's supposed to be my future husband, I wont marry him. Okay?"_

"_Sure. But why did you agree with it so easily if you don't even like the idea? I'm sure the Queen would've come with something else."_

"_Well yes, I know that.." She trailed of and held her finger against her lips. "Don't tell anyone, but Mom and Dad have been fighting a lot these days. I didn't wanted to make Mom any sadder by complaining about something that'll happen when I'm 16."_

_He nodded in understanding. "So you're going to complain when you're older?"_

_She grinned and nodded. "Most likely. It was like she already thought I didn't like it, she came up with these weird comments, like maybe he was REALLY cute or so. I doubt it. It must be some old-drinking-smoking-bony grandpa who like to marry little children. Perverts."_

"_I don't think your father would do that."_

"_You don't know dad!"_

_Aikka chuckled at her stubbornness. "Okay, so maybe he would. But the Queen wouldn't, I'm sure of it. They care too much about you Eve."_

"_Well.. well.. Pff." She huffed. "If it's going to be an old grandpa, I'll make sure I run away AT the aisle. Because that's so dramatic it's awesome. And then we'll – You and me – will run off to Nourasia and live a happily ever after." She paused. "Or something like that. And we'll take the horses!"_

_

* * *

_

_12-year old Eva sat on the ground while Aikka was meditating in front of her. She always watched. She wanted to meditate too, but her thoughts could simply not be abandoned. She never understood how he did it, with so much ease. It took Eva an hour to just get rid of one problem, and then you still had the billion other problems._

_After half an hour, Eva got bored – as usual – and decided to 'wake' Aikka up from his meditation._

"_You ever kissed someone?"_

_He raised an eyebrow suspiciously and opened his eyes. "Why?"_

"_Just asking."_

_He lowered his hands to his knees. "No, I've never kissed someone. Have you?"_

"_No."_

_She twirled some grass in her hand and frowned under his gaze. "What's wrong with asking?" She asked, looking back up, and he shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all."_

"_Okay." She pulled some grass from the ground, letting it fall again._

"_Do you know how to kiss?" She suddenly asked, looking him straight in the eyes and Aikka blinked. "Well.. uhm.." He thought, frowning lightly. "Not exactly, but I think I would know what to do."_

"_Instinct?"_

"_Yes, I guess it's instinct then."_

_Eva pouted lightly, signalling she was thinking. "I wouldn't have an idea of what to do, I guess. I think I would be acting all stupidly and stuff."_

_He smiled at her. "Don't be so unsure Eva, they say the first kiss is the best."_

"_They say it yes, but they never proved it. Maybe it'd be best when you kiss your soul mate or something, but it's most likely I would never meet my soul mate since I have to marry some old grandpa." She exclaimed._

"_Maybe you meet you're soul mate before you're 16." He considered. Eva huffed at him. "Right! That'd be really sad. Then I meet the love of my life only to break up with him again because I have to marry when I'm 16. I'd rather have a sloppy kiss then."_

_He grinned at her explanation. "Don't be so negative about your future Eve. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."_

_She puffed her cheeks out, and started braiding a few locks of her hair. "Well, you can marry anyone you want. It's not fair for you to say, even though I know you're probably right – since you're always right. I mean, I already discussed the matter with my parents, now that they aren't fighting so much anymore. But they don't even consider that I don't want to marry someone! Not even Mom! They're acting so stern. Why cant I choose the one I want to marry? It'd be so much easier! Why does it have to be a Royal? What difference would it make if I would marry a prince or a commoner? No difference! Maybe we get more money or so, but it would really make no difference! Right?"_

_Aikka reconsidered what she was saying. "Well, Eva, I think it would make difference. Social standards, you know? But just wait, maybe it isn't so bad! Maybe your soul mate is the prince they choose for you. Maybe it isn't an old grandpa, but some handsome young prince."_

"_Not too young."_

_He chuckled. "Not too young, yes."_

_She released the braid she had made in her hair and started braiding on some other locks. _

"_Can't you kiss me?"_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

_She released her hair and looking him straight in the eye. "Can't you kiss me? Give me my first kiss? Learn me how to do it?" Aikka thought it was a joke, but she looked pretty serious. "Eva.."_

"_Aikka, I rather have you kiss me first than some old grandpa or some young prince I don't even like! Please? At least it would be a memory I wouldn't look at with regret!"_

_Aikka shook his head sternly. "Eva, I cant do that. A kiss is something you have to share with your loved one, not just for practice or just to learn it. Not even for a good memory. And I most certainly wont steal your first kiss, no matter how much you'll beg me."_

_She puffed her cheeks out and glared at him, but eventually smiled as he grinned playfully at her. _

* * *

Eva frowned upon the memory she just brought up. He told her he'd never steal her first kiss.. but he did. Ha, she cant wait to tell him that! Though it's obvious it wouldn't make trouble now.. since Eva really loved him. And he loved her back, right? He said it back. Suddenly Eva doubted. Did he really love her? Maybe he just said it because he thought he should. But, he never did that right? He always told her the truth – princess, friend or not.

She twirled a lock of her hair. Maybe she should ask.

No, that would come way to desperate. But it would be logical.

Suddenly she worried. What if he didn't loved her at all! What if he didn't like her, maybe he was just being nice and all he wants was her to get back and marry Cullen!

She smacked her fore head. _Stop it Eva._

She wasn't as idiotic to make such a problem about this! She wouldn't. Shutting her mind from those thoughts, Eva looked at the fire in the small fire place in Stan's small living room behind the shop.

Suddenly, she felt lips in her neck, and a whisper. "What do you think of a ride later in the evening?"

She smiled. "I'd love that."

Aikka grinned and kissed her on the lips, though he only did it when Stan wasn't there. Stan didn't really liked it when they'd show affection to each other in the open.

He pulled away from her and Eva huffed, but smiled anyway later. "What were you thinking about?"

Eva shrugged. " No important things." _YES important things!_

He nodded and sat down on the couch in front of her, gazing at her. She smiled nervously and twirled some hair.

When he didn't look away, Eva chuckled randomly. "What are you staring at?"

"You."

_Way to the obvious._

She laughed. "No really, _why_ are you staring like that?"

He smiled shyly, his eyes daringly. "No particular reason."

He knew she hated it when he answered like that. Eva stuck out her tongue and stood up. "In that case, I'm going to annoy Stan." And she walked out to the shop, while hearing Aikka chuckle, and probably grabbing a book or so.

Stan smiled at her and ruffled her hair (she HATED that!), and continued sharpening a sword. She leaned over to look which sword. "I want a sword too."

"You don't know how to handl' it." He said amused.

"You could learn me."

"I don't even know how the handl' one." He stated.

Eva gaped. "Really? Isnt that one of the things you have to learn?"

"Well, I can handl' one, but not proper kid."

That makes more sense then his first answer.

Suddenly, Stan looked up alarmed and Eva looked at him strangely. She was even more confused when Stan pushed her down to the ground roughly, so she was out of sight from customers.

"What's wro-.."

"Shht." He silenced her and motioned for his right side, to the door for the living room and she frowned. The door to the shop opened and she heard rough voices talking, while they pulled out the swords they probably had and laid them down on the counter.

"We need to have these sharpened."

Stan glanced at the ground where Eva was still staring up at him, and looked back, to explain the price and how long it would take.

Stubborn as we all know Eva, she kept seated and didn't crawl to the living room, which of course angered Stan a little.

"By the way, have you seen a teenage girl with black hair and crimson eyes waltzing around?"

She widened her eyes. So that's why Stan pushed her to the ground! They were guards, looking for her.

Stan eyed the ground again, just for a small second. "No, not that I know. Why?"

"Oh, a runaway."

He nodded and Eva crawled to the right side, so she'd be out of sight better and kept quiet, complementing some things.

Twenty-five minutes later they left again, since Stan was really good at his work. When Stan sighed annoyed and looked at her with that famous angry/worried parent look so Eva just smiled sheepishly and stood up.

"I though' I told you to get out."

"Sorry."

"You really should listen sometimes."

"Sorry."

"Yeah yeah, annoying kids these days."

"Sorry."

He couldn't hid a smile and pushed her to the living room. "Go away anyway. To the valleys or something. Where they cant find you."

* * *

"It does prove a point Eve." Aikka stated while they halted their horses. Eva shook her hair out of her face. "Huh?"

"Well, you've been gone for a long time now.. don't you think it's time to go back?"

She huffed and roughly shook her head. "No! Not ever! If _Don_ wants me back, _he_ can go look for me, not some _guards._"

He blinked. "Eva, you know the King can't just abandon his job to look for you, and besides, you're pretty far from home."

"Job? Please! All he does is sobbing in his room for Maya and being angry at me for running away! I don't want to go back, not now in any case."

Though it sounded more like she was planning not to go back at all. Aikka looked at her. "Eva, you have to go back. It's been too long, I'm sure he already regrets everything he has done."

Eva glared at him. "You can say that yes, you don't understand! I'm sure you just want me to go back, marry Cullen, and rule the kingdom, while having lots of toddlers!"

He raised his eyebrows at her in question, but she didn't even stuttered. "If you want me back to the kingdom so badly, why don't you just drag me over there! Oh no, you cant, because you're to NICE to do that, right? You know what, I'm not going back! And you can go tell them that. Well? Go away then! Go back to the stables you love so sincerely, I don't want to go back!" She glared hard at him and waited for him to move. No way she was going to stomp off, that'd prove she didn't thought good of her actions. It was her choice to go back or not, they didn't own her.

He smiled sadly at her. "Eva, don't be like that."

She softened, but was still glaring. "I don't get you Aikka. If you want me to go back so badly, you also want me to marry Cullen. Doesn't that even matter a bit! You should at least consider that I wouldn't want to marry _him_ while I love _you!_" She huffed now, still glaring._ "_You're all the same! Just thinking about money and power!"

Now he really didn't understand her anymore. Of course he loved her.. he said that right? He thought back. Yes, he was certain he said he loved her.

"Eva, of course I don't want you to marry Cullen.."

"Well that is what happens when I go back!"

He looked at her, and she glared back, waiting for another response. He seemed to think hard about something now though, and Eva didn't doubt he understood. Of course he did by now.

He drove Angus a little closer to Molly, smiling so brightly all the sudden that Eva's anger almost melted for the sun. Almost.

"Jordan is 17 right? Cousin of Don?"

She frowned. "Yes.. but I don't see what that has to do with it."

"If he's 17 and a cousin of the King, he is old enough to be crowned, right? And he's a direct blood-relative to Don, so it'd still be the same blood line, right?"

She nodded, still not getting what he was meaning.

"So why don't you just let Jordan become King? I'm sure he doesn't mind that one bit, since he's the last choice and Don couldn't refuse him anything that. I heard he had a.. girlfriend.. so if you didn't return and he was the only one left, Don cant refuse him to marry her!"

* * *

**Dundundunnn**

**R&R and sorry for all the stupid mistakes I make ^^**


	17. Chapter 17 LAST!

**T.T The last chapter!!**** And it's short. Reeeaally sorry if I messed the end up...**

**Why?: Cuzz I planned it this way and because the story is bitching me (writer's block)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers**

**Chapter 17**

Eva looked over at Aikka, who was still sleeping. She had another nightmare, so she snuck to his room and in his bed, and slept on.

She had woken up early, don't ask why. She just did. Maybe a habit she got from home, when she always had to wake early.

She thought the conversation from yesterday over again. About Jordan becoming king…it made sense. And her heart seemed to jump at the idea of them leaving to Nourasia. There was still enough money left.

But then again… she wouldn't see her father again. She'd have to leave this week, because the guards were pretty close.

Aikka however insisted on the idea of going to the palace first, so she could say goodbye. Eva brought in that she wouldn't be allowed to go then anymore, so he quickly shut up and agreed with her.

She touched his cheek. He was so sweet… always taking care of her. She smiled and nuzzled closer to him. She wondered how Stan would take it.

"I… guess I could've seen that coming." Stan said, rubbing his head. Eva fiddled nervously and Aikka just smirked at her nervous behaviour.

"But you're so young!" He exclaimed. "And you're just throwing another life away! You should take time to think about that Eva. Don't do anything in a rush."

Eva huffed. "I _have _thought it over. A lot. And I shouldn't wait much longer, the guards are bound to find out I'm here."

He nodded. "Point." Suddenly he looked over at Aikka. "You sure you aren't going to try anything? I'm only a planet away…"

Eva chuckled nervously. Aikka shook his head quickly and blushed lightly. "Of course not, who do you take me for?" He murmured.

Eva took his hand and smiled at Stan. "How long?" He asked. She thought for a moment. "In 2 days."

They finished their little chat with Stan and sat on the couch. Stan went over to his store again to help the new customers. Eva smiled.

She talked to Jordan about it, and after some puppy-eyes and looooong pleading he said he'd see what he can do.

Eva leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She hated the fact she would have to leave before telling her dad goodbye. Or that she can't be telling her mom at her grave about the whole situation. Maybe when she was all settled down, had kids and all that, that she could go back.

She smiled even brighter when she thought about kids. Oh, she was getting old way to fast. Thinking about stuff like that would sure freak her out the next day. Not to mention Aikka.

"What are you laughing about?" He suddenly asked. Eva mhm-ed and nuzzled closer to him. She really hoped this would work out…

* * *

"You're planning something." Eva accused Aikka when she recognized that glint in his eyes. He grinned. "Of course not. Now can you give my arm some room to breathe? I understand you think it's scary in the woods at night, but it really hurts…"

"No can do." She replied swiftly, tightening her grip. He raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

Eva grinned at him mischievously. "My arms like your arm." It made him chuckle and try to tug his arm away.

She held on even tighter. "That's ridiculous." He eventually replied, giving in. Eva shrugged. "Tell that to them."

She was a bit nervous too, tomorrow they would leave for Nourasia. She wasn't that sure about it anymore... what if Don couldn't manage? Or maybe he got sick! Maybe he'll find her tomorrow before they went and stopped her from going...

And even though Jordan told them it was okay, he could handle it - they met yesterday - she wasn't too sure about that. From what she was taught and told, being a king/queen is a very difficult task.

Maybe they should postpone going to Nourasia a bit longer... no! Eva mentally slapped herself. She waited for this too long, she couldn't postpone it now! Eva sighs and balls one of her hands into a fist, furrowing her eyebrows.

Maybe Aikka'll think she doesn't want to anymore, she can't let that happen. After all the trouble he went through, she couldn't just blow it off like that because she is nervous.

Yup, tomorrow they were going to Nourasia.

He led her to a clearing and she sighed a bit annoyed – she was tired and wanted to go to bed! "Aikka… come on, I wanna sleep…" he just smiled at her before he faced her completely. Eva looked at him suspiciously as he kissed her hand.

"Eva…" He started, getting her attention and she raised her eyebrows confused. "Eva, I'm totally, completely in love with you." She smiled at him, a small blush on her face.

"I know we're young but I want to wake up every morning and see your face. I want to know that I'm the only one who'll ever be able to hold you—to kiss you. It's selfish but I want the world to know that you belong to me—to only me. I love you so much. I love you more than stars in that sky," he pointed up to the heavens, before kneeling on one knee before her, "Eva Wei, will you marry me?"

Eva held silent for a while, gaping at him. Marrying? It seemed to process through her mind a bit slow… and then she really comprehended it and saw him sitting there.

She gave him a – probably the most brightest and jaw-breaking – smile and leapt towards him, knocking him back on the ground, shouting 'yes' all over again. He grinned and hugged her tightly, before kissing her on her lips.

* * *

**And that's the end. SHORT HUH?! I mean, I couldn't come up with ANYTHING :O!**

**I may redo the end later, when I have new inspiration, but this is about it. Imagine them going to Nourasia, get married, get loads of pooping kids and etcetera. Thanks for sticking by this story for… seventeen chapters by now. I hoped you enjoyed the story! Let me know what you think and if you have any new ideas about the end – how I should redo it – please tell me! **

**^^ Loveyaaa**


End file.
